No Need for Dark Warriors
by Kain2
Summary: Something evil is out there and the whole of the galaxy is threatened. Nothing seems to be able to stop the strange marauding menace. Washuu hatches a desperate plan and Tenchi and the gang set out to do the impossible and save the galaxy.
1. No Need for Dark Warrior's: Chapter 1

Author's Note: Most of the characters in the following story are not mine and in no way do I claim them to be. Nor do I claim that I created the universe that the characters are placed in. The characters and the universe remain the property of Hitoshi Okuda, Pioneer LDC, INC and Kadokawa Shoten Publishing CO. Please do not sue. This is a fanfic and is nothing more than a show of my appreciation to the creators of Tenchi Muyo.  
  
No Need for Dark Warriors  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Space. The quietness of the endless expanse of airless blackness left one with only their thoughts making sounds. Silence. Stillness. An ever- growing and ever changing vastness of star dotted ink that was speckled with colorful nebulas and dying giants of fire. But it was perhaps the hush that was the greatest of space's qualities. Tranquility. It was beautiful, the silence. Space. Space was where restless souls found peace. Space was the thoughtful calm.  
  
Admiral Masayuki was staring ruefully out the large space windows that lined the main promenade of Galaxy Police station 21. The old admiral was carefully studying the far off ringed circle of orange caused by the death of a star. He looked even older than he was standing there, his white hair emanating out from the backdrop of black space and his eyes slanted in thought as an aged scholar may have furrowed his brow. His lips slightly parted as he gazed into the nothing that was beyond with a calm and cool reflection not affected by his older age. He stood there for a moment longer, peering through his spectacles and let out a slightly ragged breath.  
  
"Lovely, simply lovely. All of space and I'm stuck on a hunk of metal floating above an uninhabited rock whose name no one can pronounce. Nothing ever happens around here. Well I knew headquarters was going to sideline me at some point and set me off somewhere on the outskirts of explored space. Old my foot!"  
  
It was at this point that the admiral tried to kick his foot against the wall but found that his arthritis prevented the motion.  
  
It was not long after his futile attempt to inflict pain upon the metal walls that the tiny buzzing sound of his comlink filled his ears. Deftly his old finger pressed the insignia upon its shiny surface and soon a voice could be heard. Being slightly hard of hearing Masayuki unlatched the link from his shirt and placed it near his ear.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
An extremely high-pitched male voice reached his ears that actually caused the comlink to vibrate slightly.  
  
"Um, yes, Admiral. Um- well. Yes… what I meant to say it that-"  
  
The admiral was regretting that he had placed the comlink so close to his ear and lowered the device quickly. "Spit it out cadet."  
  
"Yes admiral. Your presence is needed on the bridge sir. Something about Outpost Three Four One, we have captain Shishi on the comm, it sounds quite urgent. She won't talk to anyone but you and-"  
  
"Look, just shut up so I can get up there will you?"  
  
"…Yes, um, yes of course admiral." Then the voice on the other end began rambling. "Do you know this station is big sir? Well I mean very big, I got lost trying to find the bathroom."  
  
Masayuki shook his head and a tiny twitch was developing at the corner of his lip. "You just got transferred here didn't you?"  
  
There was a pause over the comm, then. "Why, yes sir… it was, ha, last shuttle flight actually. How did you know?"  
  
"I have a gift." Said Masayuki as he clicked the comlink off and replaced it on his uniform.  
  
Masayuki quickly paced out of the promenade and into one of the high speed lifts. After a short time of watching decks fly by the window he exited onto the bridge of station 21. The bridge was in a heightened state of activity, more than Masayuki had seen in quite some time. Officers and bridge crew were at countless panels that flashed and lit their faces. A large holographic viewscreen had been extended and it was on this screen that the face of captain Shishi was visible.  
  
Taking his seat in the command chair admiral Masayuki studied captain Shishi for a moment. She always had an elegant and fair face, even when she was under stress, which she appeared to be at the moment. A small bead of sweat was trickling from her hair and her face was set in a very serious position.  
  
"Sir!" Shishi said as she addressed the admiral with a salute. "Outpost Three Four One with report to Galaxy Police station twenty one in regards to-"  
  
The admiral waved his hand. "Oh just cut the crap and fill me in Shishi."  
  
"Yes sir. You are informed of our patrol that we sent into unexplored space near the Belt of Sojin?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Well… um." Shishi was at a loss for words. "You better just hear the patrol's last report. May I patch it through?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Admiral Masayuki leaned back comfortably in his chair as his communications officer patched through the crackled audio message.  
  
"Roger outpost. Continuing patrol of unexplored space."  
  
"This is outpost. What is your status patrol?"  
  
"…Um, not much out here but rocks and space debris. Hey you remember that gas giant? Well the thing must be rouge; I don't see a star for light years. Must've been blow out of orbit or something. Wait a minute."  
  
"Patrol?"  
  
"Yes, this is patrol. Remember that power surge we were having a second ago? Well its cropped back up on us… Hold it… its affecting sensors this time. Roger outpost, we're getting a weird frequency out here, looks like its coming from the gas giant. Yes… its what? All right. Um, yeah outpost, my engineer just reported that the engine rooms are getting the same power fluctuations. Science reports its some kind of triple banded ion field. Wait a minute. Something's wrong. Power fluctuations are now off the scale! Where the hell did that come from! What!"  
  
"Patrol? Patrol report!"  
  
"Outpost! Some kind of power surge! Shields- gone- beaches on lower decks! Just- we- lost escorts. -Fighters just- came -nowhere!"  
  
"Patrol this is outpost you are breaking up! Repeat you are breaking up!"  
  
"Under attack! Repeat- -post -are under fire. From- my god- we-"  
  
The audio signal faded away leaving the bridge strangely quiet.  
  
Capitan Shishi was the next voice to fill the bridge. "That was the last we heard from the patrol."  
  
Masayuki nodded. "I see. So you have no idea what attacked the patrol?" Shishi shook her head and Masayuki continued. "We'll be sending reinforcements to your position shortly then. Take care of yourself Shishi."  
  
"Thank you sir." Masayuki was about to cut the transmission when Shishi spoke once again. "Sir. Um, something's not right here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now we're getting some kind of power fluctuation… it's making out instruments go nuts! I don't know where it came from! Everything was fine just a second ago. Hold on, we need a chance to lock our systems down, we might be able to keep the fluctuations from spreading."  
  
Masayuki was on the edge of his seat. "Listen, get out of there! Abandon the outpost now! You aren't prepared to fight! Your defense was that patrol."  
  
Shishi's picture had turned to static but the audio message was still coming through. "What- where- it's huge! Open hailing frequencies. Not responding? What- Breaking- Hull breaches- lost- under attack! Require assistance! Th- plan-…" The signal had now faded to only static.  
  
Masayuki jumped from his chair. "Get her back! Get her back now!"  
  
The voice of the communications officer was like lead in the air. "I can't sir. All contact has been lost."  
  
The admiral slumped back to his seat. "My god. Any readings, anything at all? Were they destroyed?" There were no answers. "Patch us through to headquarters, they'll want to know about this. Science start plotting a trajectory using the last known location of the patrol and Outpost Three Four One and see if you can find out where that… thing that attacked them is going. Also patch me though to the Juraian council, this might be bad. Put our defenses on full alert and recall our patrols as well. I want this station at full battle efficiency in three hours!"  
  
Outside the protective bulkheads, in the vastness of space, something slowly lumbered through the vacuum disrupting the thoughtful silence, changing it to screams.  
  
To be continued… 


	2. No Need for Dark Warrior's: Chapter 2

Author's Note: Most of the characters in the following story are not mine and in no way do I claim them to be. Nor do I claim that I created the universe that the characters are placed in. The characters and the universe remain the property of Hitoshi Okuda, Pioneer LDC, INC and Kadokawa Shoten Publishing CO. Please do not sue me. This is a fanfic and is nothing more than a show of my appreciation to the creators of Tenchi Muyo.  
  
No Need for Dark Warriors  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The sun was shining in miniscule droplets of colored light, which then trickled down through the pillow-like clouds and rolled off the roof of the Masaki household. Undulating in rivulets the little bands of light flittered through the lush grass around Funaho Pond before finally rolling into the water to be bounced back up to the heavens.  
  
Tenchi was lying contentedly next to the pond with a small blade of grass hanging from the corner of his mouth waiting for the call to lunch. His eyes were closed and he was wholly enjoying the feel of the grass underneath him and the feeling of the sun striking his face causing patterns to form on his closed eyelids. Breathing a sigh out through his mouth he almost passed to the state of sleep when a sensation touched his lips. It was warm and it came in bursts. After a moment he realized it was air but not natural air. Someone was… Tenchi's eyes were open in a flash and he began to try and stand but found that something was holding him down.  
  
"RrrraaaaaaRyoko! What are you doing!"  
  
Tenchi had stopped struggling for a moment and peered through very confused and wide eyes at Ryoko who was atop him and was at the moment using her considerable strength to hold him down. The sun was currently glinting as much off her silvered hair as it was causing her eyes to shine deviously.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tenchi repeated. "Get off me!"  
  
Ryoko's eyes widened and she placed a very innocent and flirtatious look on her face. "Oh come now Tenchi dear, you can't possibly mean you don't like waking up like this? Can you?" Her finger was slowly toying with a lock of her own hair.  
  
"You were breathing in my face!"  
  
"You don't like that?" Said Ryoko as she leaned once more towards Tenchi until her lips were only inches from his.  
  
"AaaaaaaaaRyoko! What are you doing! Aaagggh get off me!"  
  
"But I'm not holding you down anymore silly."  
  
Tenchi looked down and quickly noticed this and with equal speed leapt to his feet. He speedily brushed himself off. Then looking back to where Ryoko had been he found that she was gone. "Umm. Ryoko? Where… are you?"  
  
"Behind you!"  
  
Tenchi had no time to react when he felt a hefty push from behind that sent him face forward into the pond. While still underwater and inhaling quite a bit of it he felt Ryoko landing on top of him. "This is it!" He thought. "I'm going to die!"  
  
However Ryoko had other plans for Tenchi and aided him to the surface of the pond. With his first breath Tenchi began his protest anew. "Ryoko! We're still in our clothes! Arrg I didn't want to swim today!" Tenchi was momentarily silenced as he felt Ryoko place her arms around him.  
  
"Oh come on Tenchi, let's have a little fun, me and you." She leaned closer to his face.  
  
Tenchi began to struggle. "Ryoko this is so indecent! What if somebody sees us! Stop blowing in my ear! Are you listening Ryoko?"  
  
Suddenly a harsh voice came from nearby. "Just what do you think your doing to Lord Tenchi you uncultured mongrel of a woman!"  
  
Ryoko dematerialized and Tenchi quickly fell under the water as she had been holding him up at that particular moment. Rematerializing in front of Aeka, the one who had shouted, Ryoko calmly spoke to the princess who had appeared quite mysteriously by the pond. "Uncultured? Oh come now princess I know you think about doing things like that all the time." She motioned to Tenchi who was gasping for breath at the edge of the pond.  
  
Aeka turned a shade of red and shook her head vigorously. "No! Never would I think of such a thing! How dare you even suggest it!"  
  
Ryoko placed a sly look on her features. "I only suggest what I see…"  
  
"Why… you, you… woman!"  
  
"Keen observation princess."  
  
Now both Aeka and Ryoko placed their heads very close to each other.  
  
"You see Ryoko," began Aeka. "I'm not the one who has to resort to violence to get to Lord Tenchi. I saw how you pushed him into the pond."  
  
"Ah so you were watching? I thought you were well-bred princess. You were spying on us."  
  
"There's nothing between you and Lord Tenchi to spy on!"  
  
"Oh really? Then how did we end up alone like that?"  
  
"Rrrrr! That's it! You've spread lies for the last time Ryoko!"  
  
"There aren't any lies to tell princess!"  
  
Ryoko had now activated her energy sword and Aeka was preparing defense. Tenchi had dragged himself out of the pond when he caught sight of the two.  
  
"Listen girls… there's really no need for this and-"  
  
"Shut up!" The two said in unison.  
  
Tenchi took the opportunity to hide behind the nearest rock. Now both Aeka and Ryoko were trading blows at each other with great ferocity causing quite a lot of damage to the surrounding area. Somehow over the racket Tenchi managed to hear Sasami call from the house that lunch was ready. Waiting until there was a good lull in the fighting Tenchi ran to the house. Sasami greeted him at the door with her usually perky smile and personality and followed him into the eating area where a feast had been prepared.  
  
Tenchi quickly greeted his father and his grandfather and Mihoshi and Kiyone. Tenchi knelt at the table and looked around.  
  
"Where's miss Washuu?" He asked.  
  
Sasami smiled in a very youngish way. "In her lab. I don't think she'll be joining us." She looked at Tenchi's shirt. "Tenchi your all-"  
  
Tenchi nodded and interrupted Sasami as he was still rather nervous. "Oh, I see, I suppose she's up to her experiments again."  
  
At the moment Katsuhito was taking a small sip of his tea. "So where is Lady Aeka and miss Ryoko?"  
  
Tenchi scratched his head. "Um… talking out their differences."  
  
"I see and would this be near the pond by any chance?"  
  
"How did you know grandfather?"  
  
"Look at your shirt Tenchi."  
  
"Oh that's right! I forgot I fell into the-… um, yes." Tenchi hung his head. "I'll go get changed."  
  
Tenchi left the table and hastily went up the stairs.  
  
A wide grin spread itself on Nobuyuki's features. "That's my Tenchi! Two girls in the pond! I was never that quick when I was his age!"  
  
It was at this moment that the front door banged open and the dejected forms of Aeka and Ryoko entered the room. The two were tattered, torn, sweaty and leaning upon each other as either was two weak to walk alone. It was clear that after their disagreement some accord had been reached so they could at least get to the house under their own power. Passing by without a word the two crawled up the stairs and disappeared.  
  
Nobuyuki's smile widened. "That's my boy! Gave them quite a workout!"  
  
* * *  
  
In her lab Washuu was typing like she had gone mad. Hundreds of holographic screens flashed before her eyes as her fingers moved like lightning. She had some tea next to her but it had long gone cold. Soon she was talking to herself as she worked, hoping that hearing her thoughts would help her.  
  
"It just doesn't make sense. I've never seen this kind of energy before. It has abilities I can't even comprehend! No wonder military communication activity has skyrocketed. Something's not right here and I think its bad, very bad."  
  
To be continued… 


	3. No Need for Dark Warrior's: Chapter 3

Author's Note: Most of the characters in the following story are not mine and in no way do I claim them to be. Nor do I claim that I created the universe that the characters are placed in. The characters and the universe remain the property of Hitoshi Okuda, Pioneer LDC, INC and Kadokawa Shoten Publishing CO. Please do not sue me. This is a fanfic and is nothing more than a show of my appreciation to the creators of Tenchi Muyo.  
  
No Need for Dark Warriors  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Galaxy Police station 21 had gone from a lowly outpost on the fringe of unexplored space to the primary re-supply base and defense sphere for half the Galaxy Police fleet. Thousands of ships had massed in the space around the station holding enough firepower to wipe out a world in moments. Shuttles zoomed around making last minute crew shipments and repairs. Anxiousness was heavy all around. Even in the way the shuttles and other ships moved the fear could be seen.  
  
Masayuki was on the bridge of his personal battleship the Kariudo. The admiral had been placed in charge of the entire operation as he had the most experience in the area of the belt of Sojin. Currently he was coordinating the entire fleet from the bridge and his voice clearly showed that he was pleased to be in command of a fleet once again.  
  
"Aright. All ships in task force one come to my flank. Ships in task force two and three take your respective positions on my port and starboard sides. Task force four, begin defensive formation around station 21, we'll see you when we come back. All fighters pull into docking bays and prepare for jump. Task forces one, two and three, set course for edge of Sojin system approximately fifty light years lateral from our current standing, that's where the outpost was. Prepare for jump on my mark." Masayuki looked up from the tactical projection and the bluish light illuminated his features. "Mark!"  
  
The fleet fired up their main engines and initiated their respective jumps. In a flash they were gone leaving station 21 one and her guard alone as they went to fight an enemy that no one had seen and survived.  
  
While still in jump Masayuki hastily opened frequencies with the commanders of the three task forces. "Alright here's where we stand. I'm feeding the tactical info to you now. We don't know what is going to be there when we come out of jump so stay together and back each other up. Listen for my commands at all times."  
  
The voices of the separate commanders came over the comlink in unison. "Yes admiral!"  
  
Masayuki seated himself in the command chair just in time to hear his helmsman address him.  
  
"Admiral. Coming out of jump now."  
  
The admiral nodded. "Right. Engineering prepare to shift full power to weapons and shields the moment we come out of hyperspace."  
  
"Aye, aye sir!"  
  
With a slight shudder the fleet dropped out of hyperspace. Quickly they set up a standard defensive posture making sure to keep Masayuki's battleship in the center to give him a full field of fire. Now out of hyperspace the Kariudo moved its substantial mass into position.  
  
From the bridge of the Kariudo Masayuki looked around apprehensively. There was nothing to see. They had dropped out of hyperspace almost on top of where outpost Three Four One should be but it was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Where are they?" Said the admiral. "Destroyed?"  
  
"No admiral." Came the voice of the science officer. "There's some space junk but nothing that would even nearly amount to the remains of an outpost."  
  
The admiral leaned heavily in his chair. "Strange, where are they? Patch me through to the task force commanders."  
  
"Done sir."  
  
"This is admiral Masayuki. Stay on the alert but don't go anywhere. I'm going to have the Kariudo perform a deep scan to see what we can pick up. Kariudo out!"  
  
The battleship Kariudo upon the actions of her crew began to slowly open several sensor sails from its lower section. Once fully extended the deep scan began.  
  
On the bridge Masayuki looked out the viewing window knowing that the scan would take a while. It was then that his eye caught something; or rather something psychological drew his eyes to one spot. It was there only a second or so and then was gone. A small ripple in the star field, a minute blurring of several stars that ended so quickly a novice officer would have never noticed it. However nothing escaped the admiral's hardened eyes and he directed his crew casually although a lump was forming in his throat.  
  
"Science, see if you can scan the area I'm feeding to you now." Masayuki typed a few quick coordinates on a pad built into his chair.  
  
"Aye, scanning sir… we're picking up something, its weak though. We'll need to send a ship closer to get a better reading."  
  
The admiral nodded. "Very well patch me through to task force one on audio."  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Admiral Masayuki to task force one. I'm feeding some coordinates to you now. I want you to travel to within a few kilometers and begin a deep scan."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The admiral watched as the fleet of several hundred ships that was task force one began to slip away from the main battle group toward the intended location.  
  
"Anything else on the scan?" Said Masayuki offhandedly.  
  
One of the science officers nodded. "Yes. We just picked it up actually. It's some kind of metallic object, a beacon perhaps. It's playing some kind of message on standard GP frequencies."  
  
"Well what are you waiting for cadet? Put it through!"  
  
"Yes admiral."  
  
The sound of captain Shishi's voice filled the bridge. The message was full of static and could barely be understood and the fact that Shishi seemed to be in a severe state of panic did not help.  
  
"-A. All ships stay away… Gone- location- enemy has cloaking-… Cloaking device. Repeat…"  
  
Masayuki gripped the arms of his chair and looked to where task force one was still moving steadily forward. "Pull them back!"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Pull them back now! Don't ask questions just do it!"  
  
The communications officer, sensing the gravity in the admiral's voice, quickly began to send the signal. But it was the science officer who spoke next.  
  
"Sir we're getting a massive power reading just ahead of task force one. It's… my god!"  
  
Masayuki was shouting at this point. "What! How big is the reading!"  
  
"Sir…"  
  
"How big it the reading!"  
  
"I can't sir!"  
  
"Tell me or I'll throw you out into space myself!"  
  
The science officer stood at this and shouted back at the admiral in as respectful a tone as he could. "I can't tell you because our instruments don't read that high sir!"  
  
Masayuki's voice fell. "What?"  
  
The science officer had stopped yelling as well and this time only his voice could be heard on the crowded bridge. "The readings are off the scale sir. As far as the computer knows five supernovas just went up off our portside."  
  
Masayuki looked to task force one and his jaw fell. The space ahead of the ships seemed to shimmer as if with great heat. The stars in the background became wild streaks as if they were being ripped apart. Then slowly a ship manifested itself. It gradually appeared from where there had been nothing. Bulkheads came from nowhere. Then it kept growing.  
  
The admiral leaned back in its chair. "Its huge! Science, how big is that thing?"  
  
"Running it through computer sir." Came the shaken voice of the science officer. "What? Sir… it's the size of a class c gas giant! But the readings must be wrong, that's huge! No ship can be that large!"  
  
Now the crackled voice of the commander of task force one was coming across the comm franticly. "Admiral, this is task force one! We've got power fluctuations all over the ship! It's coming from that… thing! That ship! It's so intense it's melting our computers! We've lost all power, even life support, communications are being kept up but we're not sure for how lo-"  
  
"This is admiral Masayuki! You have clearance to open fire task force one! Hold on, we're coming!" Somehow he knew that the ships in task force one did not hear him. "All ships in task force two and three take flanking positions and follow me! Weapons bring us up to full power. Communications hail that thing if you want but I doubt you'll get an answer. Science, I want that thing scanned now!"  
  
Masayuki took the tiny moment it took for the fleet to gather to study this strange ship before him. It was truly monstrous. It sprawled over visible space blocking out the stars. But it was a bizarre ship. Made of multiple colors the ship bulged with countless projections and blisters. Then something caught the admiral's eye. He could barely make it out. It was on the side of the monstrous ship, it was the insignia of the Galaxy Police.  
  
"What the hell?" The admiral said under his breath. "That's not one of our ships, why in the universe…" Then he looked up to see that they were almost within range. Task force one seemed to be fairing well considering what they were up against, they would make it. It would all be fine. Those in task force one had lost life support but they could live off the air in the ships until they rescued them.  
  
Then the huge planet-sized ship began to change slowly, some of the blisters on the side began to open. Then and without warning beams of blue energy shot forth and impacted some of the lead ships of task force one, then the energy leapt in arcs from one ship to another until all the ships in the first task force were covered with blue wisps. Gradually, sickeningly, the ships began to be pulled toward the planet-sized ship.  
  
The admiral was dumbstruck. "What is that thing doing?"  
  
The ships caught in the strange blue energy continued to move until they at last impacted the sides of the massive ship. However instead of being destroyed they seemed to quietly tare apart and the pieces sank into the hull of the huge ship.  
  
Masayuki watched in horror as this planet-sized ship effectively consumed task force one, grafting the ships onto its own hull. Slowly he forced himself to look away. "Science. What is going on here?" He said in a tone that was too uneasy to be loud.  
  
"Sir… we just came through with the readings, that ship, its not just one ship. I'm detecting thousands of separate materials from all over the galaxy spread over its hull. Sir that ship is a mutation, it grows bigger by adding onto itself with any material it comes across."  
  
The admiral silenced further comment from the science officer. "It absorbs ships!" He snapped out of his shock quickly. "All ships fire at will, fire at will!"  
  
The fleet opened fire at once. Energy streaked across the void toward the planet-sized ship and then harmlessly bounced off back into space.  
  
Masayuki was instantly fighting his urge to panic. "Are none of our shots getting through?"  
  
"No sir. Scans show its defenses are perfect, there's no opening what so ever! The readings from the scans of its shields alone are overloading our computers!"  
  
"Keep firing!" Masayuki shouted quickly over the comm. "We have to stop that thing! Patch me through to headquarters and feed them all the information we know on that thing."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"And patch me through to that… thing!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Masayuki began screaming into the comm without fully realizing it. "Who are you! What are you! What have you done with our ships?"  
  
Static. There was no response.  
  
"Who are you? What is the name of your vessel?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"The connection has been cut admiral. They never responded." Said the communications officer.  
  
"Then fire the main guns!"  
  
"Yes sir. Firing. Still no mark on the enemy ship!"  
  
The admiral turned. "Has our message been sent?"  
  
"Yes sir. Headquarters should be informed shortly."  
  
"Sir!"  
  
"Yes?" Said Masayuki turning toward his science officer.  
  
"I'm reading a massive power surge. It looks like they're returning fire!"  
  
The ship, or whatever it was, seemed to glow with an unfathomable energy. Then thousands of beams of searing blue energy shot forth from its hull. The Kariudo was wracked with explosions and admiral Masayuki watched as half his fleet was blow to pieces before his eyes. Then blue lightning began to run across the instrument panels all over the bridge as the panicked screams of his crew filled the air. The admiral was on his feet and steadied himself as his ship listed heavily. He quickly found his science officer.  
  
"What's going on now?" The admiral whispered.  
  
"Power fluctuations sir. The same that took out the outpost and everything else."  
  
Masayuki looked up to see his ship slowly being pulled toward the massive sides of the enigmatic super ship. "It's pulling us in!" He shouted numbly and slumped to the floor as his crew panicked all around. "God help us all…"  
  
Slowly the Kariudo and the other ships unlucky enough to survive the first and only fire from this strange aggressor were now pulled closer and closer to the hull of the massive ship until at last the screams of the crews were replaced with silence once more.  
  
To be continued… 


	4. No Need for Dark Warrior's: Chapter 4

Author's Note: Most of the characters in the following story are not mine and in no way do I claim them to be. Nor do I claim that I created the universe that the characters are placed in. The characters and the universe remain the property of Hitoshi Okuda, Pioneer LDC, INC and Kadokawa Shoten Publishing CO. Please do not sue me. This is a fanfic and is nothing more than a show of my appreciation to the creators of Tenchi Muyo.  
  
No Need for Dark Warriors  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Juraian council had convened as quickly as possible in light of the odd happenings near the Belt of Sojin. However it was quickly found that there was little information of the happenings though its affects were ominously felt. The council chamber was filled with dozens of voices that melded into one.  
  
"But the question is what happened to the Galaxy Police fleet at station 21?"  
  
"Unknown. All contact with the fleet and the station as well as its guard fleet was lost. Likewise we have lost all recon fighter flights into the area. It seems that everything that goes within a hundred light years of the Sojin system never comes back."  
  
"Yes and its getting worse." A holographic star map appeared in the center of the chamber. "If you will all look at the map you'll see that the area blocked to our sensors is quickly growing and soon it will arrive at-"  
  
"Yes, Jurai. We know all that. We must defend our planet."  
  
"I agree but you see the problem is that we have lost communications, not just in the area around Sojin but all over the galaxy. Some force of a power beyond what we can understand is blocking every message we or anyone else sends. Panic has gripped every single world in the galaxy that depends on stellar travel and the pirates have taken full advantage of this. What's worse is that with half of the Galaxy Police fleet… missing the GP forces are spread exceedingly thin and are barely maintaining control let alone peace."  
  
"So there is no way to send a message anywhere?"  
  
"No and as you know the princesses are currently on Earth. We may have no way of contacting them but rest assured we are sending a sizable feet."  
  
"The ruling family has been informed then?"  
  
"Yes. In fact the king and queen themselves are traveling to Earth at this very moment."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Look, what do we know about this thing? This thing that's causing the disturbances?"  
  
"Nothing. We don't know what it is because we can't get our ships close enough without them disappearing. Whatever it is it's powerful. That's all we know."  
  
"What can we do then?"  
  
"Pray. Pray and hope this thing stops before it reaches Jurai. Pray that our feet can stop it."  
  
"The fleet is ready then?"  
  
"Yes, but we have no way of communicating with them even though they are still in the system."  
  
"We shall pray then."  
  
"That is all we can do."  
  
To be continued… 


	5. No Need for Dark Warrior's: Chapter 5

Author's Note: Most of the characters in the following story are not mine and in no way do I claim them to be. Nor do I claim that I created the universe that the characters are placed in. The characters and the universe remain the property of Hitoshi Okuda, Pioneer LDC, INC and Kadokawa Shoten Publishing CO. Please do not sue me. This is a fanfic and is nothing more than a show of my appreciation to the creators of Tenchi Muyo.  
  
No Need for Dark Warriors  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Tenchi awoke with his bed a mess. The night had been long, as he had spent the majority of it tossing and turning. It was as if something had been preventing him from sleeping, some feeling, something terrible, but he drove that from his mind now. Standing up he stretched and hastily got dressed. He smelled breakfast soon he has exited his room and started down the stairs. He whistled as he went in an attempt to drive out the thoughts that had accompanied his rough night. Had they been thoughts? No. They were more like feelings, premonitions of what to come and impulses of what had been.  
  
Reaching the bottom of the stairs Tenchi was planning to enter the kitchen and see what Sasami had planned for the morning meal. However as he passed the entrance to Washuu's lab he felt something. For some reason he felt like he had to check on her. Going with his impulse he opened the door and walked in.  
  
Inside were lights, machinery and countless different humming sounds produced by vast computers. Tenchi was careful as he walked for two reasons. One, he did not want to touch anything by accident and two; he wondered what Washuu might want from him when and if he found her. He found her, however, not looking for him but passed out in front of her computer.  
  
Tenchi shook his head. "Tired herself out doing one of her experiments again. Oh well, I better leave and let her rest."  
  
He turned wondering why he had come in the first place. On his way out, knowing that Washuu was resting, Tenchi did not go as carefully. It was because of this that his left foot became tangled in the wires and cords lining the floor. Tenchi quickly shifted his feet and threw out his left leg for support. This failed however and soon his arms were doing a fine impression of flags in the wind. He made one last vain attempt to right himself and then he fell over landing upon a computer terminal. Quickly he latched onto the terminal in blind panic and it was then that he pressed several buttons by accident. He quickly regained his balance after that but the damage had been done.  
  
"Oh no! Ohhhh, I hope that doesn't do anything important." He looked around fearfully for a moment and seeing nothing visibly amiss wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Whew!" It was then that a loud siren began to sound and the machinery around Tenchi began to light up with all the more fervor. Tenchi quickly fell to the ground and covered his head. "Oh no! What have I done!" Smoke began to fill the room along with electric sparks and small explosions. "Ahhh miss Washuu heeeeellllllllp!"  
  
Washuu's eyes slowly opened as she stretched. "Wow, how long have I been asleep? I shouldn't be sleeping where there's so much work to- what the hell!" Now she was instantly awake. "How did all these malfunctions start? Computer how did all this start?"  
  
"Systems were activated Washuu."  
  
"Well shut them down!"  
  
"I'm sorry that must be done manually Washuu, would you like a schematic map to aid you in finding the button?"  
  
Washuu pounded the computer in front of her. "No! Ugh! I'll just do it myself!"  
  
"That's what I said Washuu, it must be done-"  
  
"Oh shut up, don't you have an off switch!"  
  
"Yes, would you like me to aid you in finding it?"  
  
"Argh!"  
  
Washuu jumped out of her seat and began running at full speed through her lab pushing buttons as she went.  
  
"Not good, this is not good." She muttered as she rounded the final corner where she knew the main controls were. It was around this corner where Washuu found the prone form of Tenchi, his arms still clasped over his head. "Tenchi! What- how? Never mind!"  
  
Quickly Washuu pushed a large red button and immediately the electricity left the air and the lab stopped rumbling. Turning Washuu raised her right hand to emphasize the statement she was about to make. "Now Tenchi we can't have you going around in my lab, someone might get hurt."  
  
The computer next to Washuu, apparently not fully cleansed of malfunctions rumbled slightly, produced a few sparks of lightning and then exploded. Once the smoke cleared Washuu presented a very interesting sight. Her long hair was now blackened and was sticking out at a ninety-degree angle from the side of her head. Her clothing was singed and smoking slightly and her eyes were wide open. Her right hand was still raised but her one raised finger slowly lowered and her mouth closed. Slowly at first, then with increasing speed the scientist fell over and landed in a heap with a loud thud.  
  
"Miss Washuu!" Said Tenchi leaping to his feet. He quickly approached the stricken scientist and fell to his knees. "What have I done? Are you alright?"  
  
Washuu's eyes opened and she looked up at Tenchi. "Oh'm just finnne Tenchi Wenchi. Soooo many bright stars!"  
  
"Miss Washuu snap out of it!" Tenchi yelled giving her a mild shaking.  
  
Washuu shook her head briskly and some of the soot in her hair came out during the action. "What? Tenchi… My lab! What happened?"  
  
Tenchi scratched his head. "Ah… ha, ha, I had a small accident?"  
  
Washuu jumped to her feet but quickly put her left hand to her forehead. "Ow! Tenchi! It's going to take me weeks to fix all this! What are you doing in here anyway?"  
  
"I don't know actually. I just felt like I had to talk to you."  
  
Washuu looked around her lab. "Talk? You've done more than that!"  
  
"Sorry. I just saw you that were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you."  
  
"Well I'm awake now. So what's on your mind Tenchi?" She paused and then squeezed both her hands together and lifted one foot off the floor. "Why Tenchi you've come to let me finish my testing!"  
  
"Ahh! No, I, Washuu I…" Washuu was coming closer. "Washuu that's not why I came!"  
  
Washuu stopped. "Oh well. Some other time then, oh and one more thing Tenchi, do you think you could call me little Washuu?"  
  
"Oh right, forgot."  
  
"Soooooo?"  
  
Tenchi smiled. "Well I had a feeling, last night that is. I couldn't sleep because of it."  
  
Washuu was clearly intrigued and the humor had left her voice. "What kind of feeling?"  
  
"I don't know, its like there's something wrong, something very wrong but I don't know what it is."  
  
"Tenchi, I have something to show you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just follow me Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi said nothing more as he followed Washuu through the lab. Washuu returned to her computer and quickly began to shoot her fingers across the nearly transparent keyboard. Soon holographic screens were popping up depicting star maps, calculations and other images that meant little to Tenchi. As she typed feverishly Washuu began to flawlessly explain each screen that was appearing in her usual simple way.  
  
"So as you can see by my highly simplified calculations there is a spreading ion field that is even blocking high speed transmission signals. Notice how it originated near the belt of Sojin? This is where it gets interesting. Communications seem to have been shut down throughout the galaxy because of a high-energy disruption field of a power unlike anything I have ever seen before. The signal most highly resembles the ion interference and corresponding power fluctuations that would be caused by a very unstable star or even a supernova. However the prolonged affect of the ionic waves and their unique triple band with negative power fluctuations would dictate that this is not a star. This coupled with the fact that the area affected is in simple terms the entire galaxy would seem to indicate that the thing causing the disturbance is not a natural occurring phenomenon for if it was there is nothing natural that would have the power to contain such energy, which would mean the galaxy would be effectively incinerated by such a natural output. Do you follow me Tenchi?"  
  
A small trickle of drool was forming in the corner of Tenchi's very open mouth. "Um, no."  
  
Washuu let out a sigh. "Very well I shall make it more simple. I should realize that not everyone is as versed in science as I am, the greatest scientist in the universe!" There was a weak smile on her face and her tone was very somber. "There is a ship out there Tenchi. A ship so powerful that it's blocking any and all communications in the galaxy and if you think that's bad, take a look at this."  
  
Washuu quickly pressed several keys and a single, clearly simplified map replaced the dozens of screens. It depicted a large red blot that was slowly growing larger, swallowing up the stars.  
  
"This Tenchi," Washuu began. "Is a map of the entire galaxy and this red dot is what I have now named "the void". Everything in "the void" seems to have been phased out of existence."  
  
Tenchi was becoming aware of a growing fear inside him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Just what it sounds like Tenchi. Everything in that area of red, the stars, planets, asteroids, nebulas, even space dust, they aren't there anymore, they're just… gone."  
  
"What! How can that even be possible?"  
  
Washuu let out another sigh. "I don't know."  
  
"Well then if what you say is true then why hasn't Kiyone or Mihoshi been informed? I mean this sounds bad, wouldn't they have been told? Or what about Aeka or-"  
  
"Tenchi please let me explain. All communications have been knocked out and the galaxy is in complete chaos. Plus what's worse is the fact I don't think anyone else knows what I do. You see Tenchi my sensors may be the only things in the galaxy powerful enough to penetrate and scan into that red area and my sensors turn up nothing, everything's gone. I'm sure those on Jurai and those in the Galaxy Police know that something is very wrong but I don't think they know how bad it really is." Washuu paused to collect herself. "And Tenchi, the disturbance is spreading very quickly and its headed right for Jurai."  
  
"But what does it mean Washuu!"  
  
Washuu stood and her computer dematerialized and the screens disappeared. Now the lab was deadly quiet without the sound of her tapping. "It means that something is headed for Jurai and when it gets there Jurai is going to be like everything in that red area I showed you, gone."  
  
Tenchi was silent for a long time. "Can't you send a message to Jurai? I mean you have all this equipment and-"  
  
"No. Even my equipment can't get through the disturbance, we can watch but that's all."  
  
"When are you going to tell the others?"  
  
"Well I was going to tell them the moment I woke up. Seeing as that's now, I guess I better get to it." She headed toward the exit. "Come on Tenchi, they aren't going to take this too well."  
  
Tenchi shuddered and thought about how he wasn't taking it very well as he followed Washuu.  
  
Outside Washuu's lab Sasami had set out yet another traditional Masaki breakfast of huge proportions. The chef herself was sitting happily at the table with the tiny Ryo-Ohki on her lap. Ryo-Ohki was munching contentedly upon a carrot and mewing as Sasami stroked her back.  
  
Mihoshi had of course grabbed the seat next to Kiyone and was currently doing a fantastic job of getting half of her meal on her partner. As usual Mihoshi was in a constant state of apology as she spit her food everywhere and her voice was taking on its very characteristic whiny, almost sobbing tone. Kiyone was doing a fine job of holding in her frustration as she tried to eat her own meal. However with eyes closed, a bead of sweat dripping down her forehead, quivering hands and a vain protruding from her brow it was easy to see that Kiyone was not enjoying the meal as much as she could.  
  
Ryoko was actually up that morning in time for breakfast. She was content to fill herself in a voracious manner as she gulped down tea in between mouthfuls of food. Also it soon became clear that she was adding her own special touches to her tea each time she hid the glass under the table as her eyes were becoming quite shiny.  
  
Aeka was sitting at the furthest possible point she could be from Ryoko. She was nibbling upon her food in a very dignified manner as if eating itself was a fine art that she had mastered. She kept giving very disapproving and disgusted looks in Ryoko's direction but none were noticed, yet.  
  
Nobuyuki was eating in his regular manner and seemed to be in a constant state of fidgeting. Once more, nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
Katsuhito was only drinking tea at the moment and did not seem to be sharing in the others morning hunger. His face was set stoically as usual.  
  
Without ceremony the door to Washuu's lab slowly opened and Tenchi and Washuu exited.  
  
Nobuyuki was the first to catch sight of Tenchi. "Hey there Tenchi my boy! Bout time you joined us!"  
  
Ryoko smiled and waved. It was clear that whatever she had been adding to her tea was starting to take affect. "Helloooo there Tenchi!"  
  
Tenchi lowered his head. "Hello Ryoko."  
  
Aeka shook her head. "Must you drink at this hour Ryoko, it's so… uncultured."  
  
"Ah come on! You need to lighten up a bit princess! Let me get a few drinks in ya!"  
  
Aeka slammed her cup down. "Well!"  
  
Sasami was beaming as usual. "Hello Tenchi! Glad you could make it, you too Washuu. We thought you were going to miss breakfast!"  
  
Washuu sat down at the table next to Ryoko leaving Tenchi standing dumbly as he had thought she would tell everyone right off.  
  
Nobuyuki looked from Washuu and then to Tenchi, then back to Washuu again and his eyes lit up. At the same time a fan wielded by Washuu struck Nobuyuki in the back of the head causing him to spit out some of the food in his mouth.  
  
"Aww. What'd you do that for! That hurt!" Said Nobuyuki rubbing his neck.  
  
Washuu sighed and reached under the table grabbing the bottle of saki Ryoko had hidden. Without pause she took a large gulp straight from the bottle and then stood back up and rejoined Tenchi. The entire action had happened quickly and had drawn the attention of the others. Washuu turned toward Tenchi and nodded and then looked back at the others. She cleared her throat and began to speak.  
  
"Yes, um, there is something I have to tell you. Something of great importance."  
  
Nobuyuki leapt up. "You're marring Tenchi!"  
  
Silence filled the room for a moment and a vain appeared on Washuu's forehead. "Um, no. No. No! What I was trying to say before I was interrupted was-"  
  
"Oh I have a question!"  
  
A small growl escaped Washuu's throat. "Yes Mihoshi?"  
  
Mihoshi set her chopsticks down. "Can I be the bridesmaid at the wedding?"  
  
"Me and Tenchi are not getting married! Now could everyone listen for just one second please?" Washuu was yelling now.  
  
Mihoshi looked to be concentrating very carefully. After a long time of thinking she finally spoke. "So… who is getting married?"  
  
Washuu slapped her forehead. "Rrrrrrrr! Please could I say something!"  
  
Kiyone began to brush herself off. "Mihoshi stop getting your food all over me!"  
  
"Kiyone I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I… I…" Tears began streaking down Mihoshi's cheeks and she began to lean heavily on Kiyone.  
  
Kiyone began to try and push her partner off her. "Will you get off me!"  
  
Washuu was still trying to speak. "Could I say something!"  
  
Ryoko leaned so far back she ended up lying on the floor. "Shout, shout, is that all you do? You should've taken a larger sip of the stuff Washuu."  
  
Aeka shook her head. "Wretched woman."  
  
Ryoko raised an eyebrow. "What'd you say there princess?"  
  
"I said you were a wretched woman Ryoko! And I'll add to that-"  
  
"All right!" Everyone stopped to look at Katsuhito who had just spoken louder than anyone could recall. Seeing that his words had worked he went on. "I believe we should all listen to Washuu. Go ahead."  
  
Washuu nodded her thanks and took a deep breath. Secretly she had hoped that she would have found some way to get out of telling them, but it was too late now. "I was in my lab doing a rather simple analysis of space subatomic barrier frequencies when my sensors picked up an ion flux irregularity in the galactic atmosphere near the belt of Sojin. So of course I did the simple solution and reconfigured my sensors to cope with the microsignal influx, but here's where it gets interesting. Apparently the influx is on a very strong banded wave that's been imbedded into the microparticals that fill the void of space and so effectively it blocks any and all transmissions and all scans except of course for my personally constructed arrays. Therefore this makes all attempts to communicate with anything in space null and void. You see what I'm getting at right?"  
  
Silence filled the room and a cricket could be heard in the distance. Ryoko chuckled.  
  
Washuu shook her head. "Alright I'll explain it differently then." Quickly Washuu produced a chart and taking a pointer in her hands she began to point to various sections. "As you can see in this very simplified graph there are…" She was having troubled getting the words out. "On this graph there is a… red dot and a green dot. Now listen carefully my small- minded friends, green dot good, red dot bad. Green dot is Jurai. Bad red dot is moving toward Jurai."  
  
Aeka had suddenly become very concerned. "Washuu, what does all this mean?"  
  
"I'm getting to that princess. Hmm. All right, I'm not sure how to say this but here goes. There is something moving straight for Jurai and its not good."  
  
Aeka began to feel faint. "What!"  
  
Sasami looked at Washuu with huge eyes. "What do you mean?"  
  
Washuu sighed. "I mean that something has been, well, for lack of a better word, consuming the universe. Planets, stars, everything, its all being "eaten" by this thing and its moving right for Jurai. What I'm saying is that if this thing isn't stopped than Jurai is going to be, well, destroyed."  
  
Sasami began to cry and Aeka was fumbling with her words. "Washuu, what? How? But… that…"  
  
Kiyone shook her head. "But how can that be? If something that bad was going on than we would have been informed by the GP."  
  
Washuu shook her head. "This thing is blocking all communications. Oh and, Kiyone, my sensors say that this thing took out half the Galaxy Police fleet a day or so ago."  
  
Kiyone fell into silence and Mihoshi began to cry.  
  
Aeka had regained her voice. "What can we do?"  
  
Washuu's computer appeared and she quickly began to type. "Well my opinion would be that we wait."  
  
"You can't be serious!" Said Aeka aghast.  
  
"Yes. I am quite serious. There is a Juraian fleet headed straight for Earth at the moment. They should be here in a few hours and my guess is that they're coming for you Aeka, you and Sasami. My current suggestion would be that we wait for them."  
  
Aeka nodded. "A few hours, good, and when will this thing that you're talking about reach Jurai?"  
  
"About… fifteen minutes."  
  
"What!" Aeka was now very faint.  
  
Sasami fell against her sister. "Aeka I'm scared!"  
  
Tenchi had been silent for a very long time. Now he turned to Washuu with a puzzled look. "Um, Washuu is there anything we can do besides wait?"  
  
"I wouldn't suggest it Tenchi. I'm not usually one to go on just feelings but something feels very wrong about this whole thing. I'll be in my lab, I'll come out the second my sensors read that the Juraian ships have arrived."  
  
"What will you be doing in there?" Questioned Tenchi.  
  
"I will be trying to figure out what we're up against and trying to find out a way to defeat it."  
  
Washuu turned and walked toward the door to her lab. When she had opened it Tenchi halted her with his voice.  
  
"Can you stop it Washuu?"  
  
"I don't know Tenchi, I don't know." Answered Washuu.  
  
Washuu walked through the door and closed it behind her leaving the room silent save for the whimpers of Sasami.  
  
To be continued… 


	6. No Need for Dark Warriors: Chapter 6

Author's Note: Most of the characters in the following story are not mine and in no way do I claim them to be. Nor do I claim that I created the universe that the characters are placed in. The characters and the universe remain the property of Hitoshi Okuda, Pioneer LDC, INC and Kadokawa Shoten Publishing CO. Please do not sue me. This is a fanfic and is nothing more than a show of my appreciation to the creators of Tenchi Muyo.  
  
No Need for Dark Warriors  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The main Juraian space fleet had stationed itself in a defensive position around the planet Jurai. The fleet seemed to stretch out over space for as far as the eye could see and the sheer strength of Jurai's power was clearly visible. They were waiting now, waiting for something that they did not know.  
  
The Juraian battleship Shugo was stationed in the center of the fleet, its huge mass silhouetted against the planet. On the bridge of the Shugo admiral Hogo was overseeing the entire fleet operation from his command chair. Quickly he began firing out orders.  
  
"Alright. Prepare sensors for another deep scan. See if you can get anything this time."  
  
There was some beeping from the computers as the scan took place and then the sound of the science officer's voice filled the bridge.  
  
"Still can't get through the interference sir. As it is all available power is being put into communications just so we can commune with the other ships in the fleet."  
  
The sound of the tactical officer was the next to be heard.  
  
"Sir. Recon flight twenty-six coming back in from patrol."  
  
Hogo nodded. "Right. Patch them through communications."  
  
"Yes sir. Coming through now but the interference is high as usual."  
  
"This- recon flight twenty-six- reading nothing- now."  
  
Hogo began to speak. "This is the command ship Shugo, we read you recon."  
  
"This is recon- wait- thing- on sensors. It's the ship!"  
  
Hogo turned his attention to the viewing windows on the bridge and his breath caught in his throat. In front of the fleet, where there had been nothing, was now a massive ship appearing from nowhere. Immediately the admiral was commanding the rest of the fleet.  
  
"All ships engage! All fighter groups launch now! Defend Jurai at all costs!"  
  
The fleet began to move as one toward the looming ship in the distance. Then, once in range, the Juraian ships fired as one. Countless beams of energy shot forth toward the planet-sized ship. Explosions riddled its massive hull until it was almost hidden by the fiery blasts.  
  
Hogo watched with pleasure from the bridge. "There, it can't withstand our navy! Cease-fire! Lets see what kind of damage we caused."  
  
The fleet stopped firing at once and the enemy ship was once more visible. There was not a scratch, not a dent on its hull. It was completely unscathed.  
  
"Impossible!" Hogo almost choked on his own words. "Resume firing and move to close range! I don't care if we have to slam our ships into that thing to stop it!" Then something caught Hogo's eye. Looking at the sides of the enemy ship he saw tiny specks being launched by the thousands. He soon realized what they were. "Its launching fighters!"  
  
Before any of the Juraian fleet could react they found themselves swarmed with countless fighters of a size so small it was clear they were unmanned drones. The royal navy found themselves slowly being nibbled to death by ships so small even their fighters could not hit them. Within mere seconds all contact with most of the Juraian fighters was lost, the enemy swarms had destroyed them.  
  
Admiral Hogo began yelling to his crew. "Target those fighters best you can and get our own fighters out of here before they're all destroyed!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Sir! Reading massive energy surge from enemy mothership!"  
  
Hogo turned back to the windows just in time to see half his fleet enveloped in blue energy that was coming from the enemy vessel.  
  
"Admiral we just lost contact with half the fleet, but the ships are still there!"  
  
Hogo shook his head. "My god! Its… is it pulling them in?"  
  
It was indeed and activity on the bridge of the Shugo ceased for a moment as they watched half the Juraian fleet being pulled toward and then slammed into the hull of the enemy ship.  
  
Hogo was up from his seat. "It… it can't be! But it is. That thing is absorbing our ships!"  
  
One of the bridge officers turned. "Orders sir?"  
  
Hogo wheeled upon the officer irately. "Keep firing!"  
  
The Juraian ships continued to hurl energy at the enemy, but they might just as well been casting stones as the huge ship continued to lumber closer and closer to Jurai. Then the ship halted.  
  
"Reading massive power fluctuations admiral! Its, its going to fire!"  
  
Hogo nodded. "Activate the Lighthawk Wings! Its our only chance!"  
  
Immediately all the ships in the fleet were enveloped in the protective energy exclusive to Juraians. Then the enemy ship fired. Power beyond description shot from the planet-sized ship and impacted and then tore through the shielded Juraian ships. Even the Wings of the Lighthawk had failed.  
  
Hogo felt his ship quiver and tare apart from underneath him. Then the bridge was afire as his crew flailed about helplessly. Hogo found his eyes riveted to the enemy ship.  
  
Now the enemy ship seemed to cut itself in half. Slowly the gigantic vessel opened up revealing a massive cannon-like device glowing with green energy.  
  
Hogo was shaking uncontrollably. "No… it can't end like this…"  
  
With a roar that seemed to tare space in half a beam of pure energy shot from the opened portion of the planet-sized ship and as it passed the few surviving Juraian ships it tore them apart as if they were paper. Continuing on its dreaded path like some unholy messiah the beam crashed through the upper atmosphere of Jurai and then impacted the surface. In space the sound did not carry but the screams were countless as the beam spread, enveloping all of Jurai in a fiery halo. Then the entire planet gave its final death throw and was blown apart into space dust.  
  
Now there was nothing, the fleet, the planet, all gone. All that remained was the massive ship. After a moment the ship shut off the beam of energy and slowly closed up the hole from which the bean had come. It then disappeared into nothingness as it had come, leaving the nothing behind.  
  
To be continued… 


	7. No Need for Dark Warriors: Chapter 7

Author's Note: Most of the characters in the following story are not mine and in no way do I claim them to be. Nor do I claim that I created the universe that the characters are placed in. The characters and the universe remain the property of Hitoshi Okuda, Pioneer LDC, INC and Kadokawa Shoten Publishing CO. Please do not sue me. This is a fanfic and is nothing more than a show of my appreciation to the creators of Tenchi Muyo.  
  
No Need for Dark Warriors  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Silence had fallen in the Masaki household. Everyone had gathered in the living room at the moment but no one was talking. The only people absent from the gathering were Washuu, still in her lab, and Katsuhito, who had apparently gone off to be alone.  
  
Tenchi was very nervous. He had been having horrible feelings all day but then, just a moment ago, he had had a sensation that left his body drained. It was as if billions of souls had been suddenly snuffed out of existence by an incredible force.  
  
The princess Aeka was asleep with her head on Tenchi's shoulder. Ryoko, who normally would not stand for such a thing, was currently passed out on the floor and it would be some time before she was sober enough to wake.  
  
Tenchi sighed and looked down at the small object in his hands. It was a blue ball with two antennas that looked like dogs ears. Washuu had given it two him saying that it would let him know when the Juraian ships were arriving. Just when he was wondering if the ships would ever arrive the little ball began to buzz and then, surprisingly, bark just like a little dog.  
  
The noise woke Aeka and she was quickly standing. "That must be them!"  
  
Aeka was out the door rather quickly and was followed by Sasami. Soon the others found their way out, save for Ryoko who was still incoherent on the floor.  
  
The group gathered outside just in time to see the sky turn to a purplish hue as a Juraian ship slowly came down and then stopped at a hover over the Masaki residence. A yellowish beam shot forth from the ship and then two figures slowly descended. When the two figures reached the ground and the beam disappeared their faces could then be witnessed. The two figures were Azusa and Misaki.  
  
Sasami ran forward. "Mommy!"  
  
Aeka quickly followed and the two princesses embraced Misaki tightly while Azusa seemed content to stare off at the sky.  
  
"Oh mommy its so good to see you!" Said Aeka with tears in her eyes.  
  
Misaki began to pet her daughters feverishly. "Oh its good to see you too my darlings!"  
  
Azusa ignored the scene of his wife and daughters for the moment and began to stride slowly in Tenchi's direction. Tenchi took several steps back until his foot caught a branch on the ground causing him to fall flat at Azusa's feet. The king of Jurai glowered at Tenchi for a moment and then spoke.  
  
"Stand up."  
  
Tenchi did as he was instructed. "Um, hello your majesty I-"  
  
Azusa silenced Tenchi with a hard look. "Where is Yosho?"  
  
Before Tenchi could answer Katsuhito came onto the scene and nodded toward Azusa. "Hello father."  
  
Azusa nodded distastefully. "Yosho. I see you've been keeping yourself busy here as usual."  
  
"Ohhhh darling?"  
  
Azusa visibly cringed, but only slightly. "Yes Misaki?"  
  
"Come and see your daughters!"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
* * *  
  
Washuu was still staring at her computer screen in complete disbelief. She was shuddering violently as sweat poured down her face. "No." She thought. "This can't be… Jurai… gone…"  
  
Slowly the scientist stood and walked out of her lab heavily. She was running a hundred ideas though her mind, but there was nothing that would work. How was she going to tell the others? Upon reaching the living room she stepped over Ryoko without a hitch and headed for the door where she almost bumped into Tenchi who was coming in, no doubt in order to inform her of the arrival of the Juraian ship.  
  
Upon seeing the shattered look on Washuu's face Tenchi became concerned. "Washuu… what's wrong? You look terrible!"  
  
She sighed and wiped her eyes. "Um, yeah. Listen Tenchi you better come with me. I have to tell the others something and I want you to be there."  
  
"Washuu-"  
  
"Just come on Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi followed Washuu out the door with a sick feeling forming in his heart.  
  
When Washuu and Tenchi joined the others, Azusa was just finishing his explanation of the affairs plaguing the galaxy. They of course were all positive views; views that had the Juraian navy taking care of the threat. Washuu waited until he was finished and then cut in.  
  
"Um, there's something you might want to know, all of you."  
  
Azusa was acting well considering how he usually reacted when he was cut off. "Yes?"  
  
Washuu took in a long breath and then let it out. "Jurai is gone."  
  
"What!" Azusa roared. "You're lying!"  
  
Washuu shook her head. "No, its been blown clear off the galactic map."  
  
Things happened rapidly after Washuu said the words. First Aeka fainted and fell into Tenchi's arms, second Misaki fainted and landed in Azusa's arms. Then Sasami fell to the ground and began weeping. The others were in various states of shock as they stared at Washuu and Ryo-Ohki was mewing pitifully.  
  
Azusa was glowing red. "How dare you say such a thing! You have no proof! How could you? None of our sensors work right now and-"  
  
Washuu shook her head. "Mine do and Jurai is gone."  
  
"Stop saying that!"  
  
Washuu wiped the hair out of her eyes and began typing on her keyboard that had appeared beside her. "This is a map of the galaxy and here is where Jurai should be."  
  
Azusa stared at the screen. "My god…"  
  
Washuu shook her head. "Oh no, not god, something evil and my sensors show that its headed right for us, for Earth."  
  
Tenchi had set Aeka down gently and was at Washuu's side. "What do we do? I mean if everything's gone!"  
  
"There is one thing." Said Washuu. "I could modify a ship for time travel and then we could go back and stop this thing before it has a chance to do what its done. It's our only hope. One things for sure, we can't beat it in an open fight now."  
  
Tenchi closed his eyes. "How long is it going to take for you to do that?"  
  
"What? Mesh a time machine into a ships computer and engine drives? Not long, but we don't have much time! That thing is coming right for us so I have to move fast. We should use Ryo-Ohki, I know her better than any other ship."  
  
Washuu stood and headed back for the house. "I'll get started. Tenchi, you better take care of everyone and be ready to head to space in ten minutes and do wake Ryoko when you have the chance."  
  
Washuu was stopped by Tenchi's hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him.  
  
"Washuu. Is this going to work?" He said.  
  
"I hope so. If we blow this one there's nothing between that thing and Earth. Its already taken out two fleets that I know of, this is our last chance to stop it."  
  
Washuu shrugged off Tenchi's hand and began running for the house leaving Tenchi to deal with the others and try to wake those that had passed out.  
  
Azusa watched Washuu depart. The king sensed someone behind him, and then felt a hand grip his shoulder. He turned to see his son Yosho looking at him with a solemn gaze. The king nodded slightly and then turned away and stared sadly up at the sky in the direction where he knew his home planet had been as a single tear rolled from his eye.  
  
Time was of the essence now, as precious as life itself. They had to fix this somehow otherwise there would be nothing left, nothing seemed to be spared by the wave of emptiness spreading all over the galaxy.  
  
To be continued… 


	8. No Need for Dark Warriors: Chapter 8

Author's Note: Most of the characters in the following story are not mine and in no way do I claim them to be. Nor do I claim that I created the universe that the characters are placed in. The characters and the universe remain the property of Hitoshi Okuda, Pioneer LDC, INC and Kadokawa Shoten Publishing CO. Please do not sue me. This is a fanfic and is nothing more than a show of my appreciation to the creators of Tenchi Muyo.  
  
No Need for Dark Warriors  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Masaki household had emptied quickly with the news of Jurai's "situation" as Washuu had so carefully chosen to call it seeing as how the word "destroyed" couldn't do much to help the circumstances. However this of course did not change the fact that everyone knew that Jurai was gone, it just helped to keep the tear and panic levels down somewhat.  
  
For now everyone had split up. Ryoko had taken Ryo-Ohki into low orbit and Washuu had of course gone with them in order to begin hastily grafting her time machine into Ryo-Ohki's unique matrix. Washuu had made it clear that the time machine was going to be a hack job at best seeing that she didn't have much time to make any fine adjustments. She had informed everyone that they could only go back in time a month at the most. However the others had faith that somehow the little scientist was going to pull it off.  
  
As for the king and queen of Jurai, they had returned to their fleet intending to provide any assistance they could to Washuu's efforts aboard Ryo-Ohki, but it was clear the best thing they could do was just sit tight in their ships and wait. Aeka and Sasami had gone with their parents, as that was deemed the best place for them in their current state (Aeka had now passed out a total of three times). Kiyone and Mihoshi had taken Yagami and joined the small Juraian fleet and so far space was quiet, just as it should be.  
  
Tenchi was sitting upon the ground studying the sky. His mind was a total blank. It was as if nothing that was happening was real. It was after a moment of thinking about how he wasn't thinking that Tenchi felt a presence next to him. Turning he stood when he saw who the presence was.  
  
"Hello grandfather." He said.  
  
Yosho nodded thoughtfully, though there was a far off look in his eye. "Tenchi."  
  
The two were silent for a moment as they looked up at the sky. After what seemed like a very long time Tenchi looked back at his grandfather and spoke.  
  
"You knew didn't you? You knew about Jurai before Washuu told us."  
  
"Yes." Said Yosho simply.  
  
"How?"  
  
"The same why you knew that I knew. Feelings. They can be ones greatest friend as well as their greatest foe."  
  
Tenchi could only nod at this and returned to looking at the sky. It was then that he noticed a small object floating slowly earthward and directly toward him. He quickly recognized it as one of Washuu's devices. The object stopped a few feet from Tenchi and Yosho and then opened up revealing a simple viewing screen upon which the face of Washuu was visible. The scientist had seen better days and it was clear that she had been working quite feverishly aboard Ryo-Ohki. Her hair, once unmistakable with its reddish color and size, was now frizzed, stained to a ruddy brown and looking very much like a mop. There was a great deal of grease on her face as well as dust but her eyes were set with great determination. The scientist nodded at Tenchi and Yosho.  
  
"You all ready to go down there?" She asked.  
  
"Are you done with the time machine?" Said Tenchi.  
  
"Umm. Not exactly done done but pretty close." Washuu paused and then shook her head. "It'll be at least a few hours before I get all the bugs out, but all the same I'd like us all up in space, right where we can all see each other."  
  
Tenchi became concerned as he had seen the look in Washuu's eyes. "Why? What's wrong?"  
  
The scientist let out a sigh. "I lost track of the disturbance, it's gone right off my sensors. I don't have a clue as to where it went. One second it was there, the next gone. I have a bad feeling about it."  
  
"But that's good right?" Said Tenchi hopefully. "It's gone. That's good, very good."  
  
"Wrong, very wrong." Corrected Washuu. "I might not be able to pick the thing up but ships, stations, outposts, communication relays, moons, planets and stars are still dropping like flies all around the galaxy."  
  
Tenchi nodded. "I better get father then."  
  
"Good." Said Washuu. "We'll be down shortly to pick you up."  
  
With that Washuu cut the transmission and the robot that had relayed the communication traveled skyward and then out of sight.  
  
It was only a short while later that Tenchi, Katsuhito and Nobuyuki were prepared to depart. There was silence for a moment as the three waited. Then the sky began to swirl and shift and a great wind came down and around the house announcing the decent of Ryo-Ohki. The ship hovered there for a moment and then the yellowish transport beam shot forth and touched the ground several feet from where Tenchi was standing. It was then that the air was filled with Ryo-Ohki's call.  
  
Tenchi and Nobuyuki began to walk toward the beam when they noticed that Yosho was not moving. Concerned Tenchi spoke.  
  
"Grandfather, what are you doing?"  
  
Yosho looked at Tenchi plainly. "I'm staying here."  
  
"What? But that things coming right for Earth, Washuu said-"  
  
"Yes and I'm sure that you and your friends will be able to fix everything, but I'm staying here. This is where I belong."  
  
Tenchi was about to argue further when he felt his father's hand on his shoulder. "Let's go Tenchi."  
  
"But."  
  
"Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi saw the look in Nobuyuki's eyes and knew he could not argue. "Yes father."  
  
The two then stepped into the light and Ryo-Ohki pulled away leaving Katsuhito behind. Katsuhito watched as the ship disappeared in the sky and then let out a sigh and began to walk toward the shrine.  
  
Tenchi, now aboard Ryo-Ohki, quickly came to the bridge where he found Ryoko sitting in the pilot chair.  
  
"Hello Ryoko." He said without cheer.  
  
"Hello Tenchi." She was obviously, like the rest of them, in a very somber mood.  
  
"Where's Washuu?" Tenchi asked.  
  
Ryoko sighed. "Around somewhere. Follow the explosions."  
  
Tenchi nodded and began to walk away, but not before catching sight of Earth slowly become smaller and smaller. It always looked so peaceful when he saw it from space.  
  
Tenchi quickly found Washuu after he left the bridge. The scientist was amidst countless wires and consoles with sparks flying all around. Tenchi approached carefully as he did not want to upset any of the delicate looking machinery and Washuu, having heard him anyway, looked up.  
  
"Hello. Like how I've redecorated?"  
  
Tenchi forced a laugh. "Yes, it's interesting I'll say that."  
  
"I suppose you'll want to know why I called you?"  
  
"I'm not sure. What is it?"  
  
Washuu went back to her work and continued speaking to Tenchi. "I'm not sure yet. Take a look at that screen over there."  
  
Tenchi went to the screen indicated where he saw a representation of the galaxy. "What am I looking at?"  
  
"Notice how the red dot is gone?"  
  
"Yes. You told me about that, where did it go?"  
  
"I don't know but that's not the point. See that spot where it's distorted?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Well that Tenchi is a rogue planet. A gas giant to be precise."  
  
"You mean a planet without a star?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
Washuu sighed and stopped working. "Well normally that wouldn't be so strange but that gas giant wasn't there an hour ago."  
  
"Washuu, what does all this mean?"  
  
"It means… I don't know what it means but that gas giant is going to be here in a few minuets and…" Washuu paused, and then seemed to give up on what she was going to say and her eyes widened. "Tenchi listen very carefully. Go to the bridge and have Ryoko contact the other ships."  
  
"Washuu-"  
  
"I'll explain everything in a moment, for now just go!"  
  
Tenchi did as he was ordered and made his way back to the bridge. Once he had arrived he was greeted with a superb view of the small Juraian fleet and Yagami just off the port and starboard sides.  
  
Ryoko stood as Tenchi approached. "What's the word?"  
  
"Washuu wants to contact the other ships, says she'll be up."  
  
"That doesn't sound too good. All right."  
  
There was silence then, complete and anxious stillness. Then the sound of feet running captured Tenchi and Ryoko's attention. The two turned to see Washuu coming upon them full speed with a wild look in her eyes. The scientist halted and began to shout fiercely.  
  
"Open communications now! I need to speak to the king! Now! Do it now!"  
  
Ryoko complied hastily not wanting to ask questions, she had never seen Washuu with that look in her eyes and it had scared her.  
  
A holoscreen appeared showing the face of Azusa. Without letting him speak Washuu began to talk very seriously and very quickly.  
  
"Listen to me carefully, the thing that destroyed Jurai is moving with far greater speed than I first anticipated. Its going to be here any moment and I haven't gotten the time machine working yet so here's what I need you to do, I need you to hold that thing off for about thirty minuets."  
  
This took Azusa aback. "Thirty minutes, exactly how close is this thing?"  
  
"Its going to be here any second now! Hold off that thing as long as you can and for gods sake let us take Aeka and Sasami aboard Ryo-Ohki!"  
  
Azusa blinked. "Why should I do that? Wouldn't they be just as safe with their parents-"  
  
"Shut up and listen!" Washuu said as she pounded her fist onto her thigh. "I told you to hold that thing off! That means that you're going to have to throw your whole fleet at it, every ship you've got and all the power you've got. That also means that you're all probably going to die really fast! I wouldn't be asking you to participate in that kind of sacrifice unless there was a chance that the rest of us could go back in time and fix all this so that you won't be dead when we get back. Don't take that risk with your daughters, send them to us now!"  
  
Azusa thought for a moment and then nodded weakly and cut transmission.  
  
Ryoko was about to say something when Washuu wheeled upon her. "Now you listen to me! Things are going to get really bad here in a second so here's what I need you to do! First get Aeka and Sasami onboard, and then I want you to contact Kiyone and Mihoshi and tell them to stay right behind us. Then I want you to fly this ship as fast as you can away from Earth understand? I'll be working on the machine as quickly as I can. Well what are you waiting for? We have to move now!"  
  
"Yes, sure thing." Said Ryoko in an almost trance-like state as she went about the tasks she had been given.  
  
Washuu turned and began to quickly run back in the direction of her work when Tenchi's hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned and looked into his pleading eyes.  
  
"Washuu… my grandfather is still on earth."  
  
"Tenchi, do yourself a favor and don't think about that right now and don't look out the window."  
  
Tenchi watched as Washuu started running again and disappeared.  
  
Space was silent for a moment, one precious second or two and then it began. Slowly an object became visible in the vastness of space, moving with great speed toward Earth and the tiny fleet that surrounded it. A small glow of orange, a deadly eye in space and it became larger, growing with every second until at last it filled the vacuum of space with its presence. It was a gas giant by all accounts; its orange and airy circular mass swirled around and around its poles with unbelievable speed as it hovered there.  
  
Aboard Ryo-Ohki, Ryoko watched the new development with strained eyes. She turned to Tenchi with a very confused look on her face.  
  
"What is that thing?" She said in a weird voice. "Is that what we're fighting?"  
  
Tenchi tilted his head to one side. "I don't know."  
  
Ryoko shuddered despite herself. "Well I'm not sticking around to find out. Aeka and Sasami are aboard and Kiyone and Mihoshi are with us so I'm outta here!"  
  
Ryo-Ohki took off like a lightning bolt under Ryoko's administrations and the Yagami quickly followed, its engines burning at full to keep up.  
  
Washuu was working franticly on the time machine. A mass of wires covered the scientist as she worked. She had heard the sounds of her computer and knew what they meant.  
  
Aboard his personal ship Azusa studied the gas giant carefully and then turned to one of his officers. "What exactly is that thing?"  
  
"Sensors show it to be some kind of energy web, a shield. It looks and scans like a gas giant at first but when we do a deeper more sensitive scan… you better just take a look."  
  
A holoscreen appeared and Azusa's mouth dropped lower that it had in his entire life. "I do believe we have found the thing that destroyed Jurai. That power, its… Have all ships attack that thing at once! All ships attack!"  
  
As the Juraian ships turned to engage the gas giant faded away and the planet-sized ship it hid appeared. The ship, the mutation, the eater of fleets appeared and then began to lumber toward the Juraian fleet.  
  
Ryoko was looking on with Tenchi, her mouth wide open. "That thing is huge!"  
  
Tenchi looked at the ship and then at the Juraian fleet and hoped that Aeka and Sasami were not watching. It was then that Washuu appeared, still covered with the evidence of hard work.  
  
"I've gotten the time machine up and running!" She said franticly. "It just needs about ten minutes to warm up and… oh no…" She had seen the ship. "Its even bigger than my sensors first said. Keep going away from it Ryoko, as fast as you can!"  
  
"I don't think you have to worry about me slowing down."  
  
It was then that a sound filled the bridge of Ryo-Ohki, it was like a sigh though with much more bass. It rumbled like a massive creature growling and then began to take on an audible similarity to a creature breathing. Then a voice, a voice with the same low and menacing and thunderous tone seemed to fill the room.  
  
"Tremble in my image children, let your faltering steps guide you into my maw."  
  
Ryoko, who was visibly shaking, turned to Washuu. "What was that?"  
  
"Whoever is in that ship is communicating with us through some kind of telepathy," Washuu answered. "My guess is everyone, even the people on Earth, are hearing every word of this." Washuu shook her head. "You better bring Kiyone and Mihoshi over to Ryo-Ohki now, when we have the chance. I don't think the Juraian fleet is going to last as long as we need and I don't want to have to stop and pick them up later."  
  
Ryoko nodded. "Right."  
  
The voice continued, it had waited a long time in silence as if contemplating its next words.  
  
"Be one with me. You shall join me, you shall become one with my vice. Become my blood fleet of Jurai, just as your brethren did, just as your world did. Become my blood Earth, become me."  
  
Then it began. The Juraian fleet, the king's ship in the lead, reached weapons range of the planet-sized ship. The fleet fired in a blaze of energy and then activated Lighthawk Wings for protection. The planet-sized ship returned fire in the form of a single beam of blue energy. The bream impacted Azusa's ship, destroyed it and then jumped to the rest of the ships in the fleet destroying each respectively despite the light hawk wings that shielded them.  
  
There was silence on Ryo-Ohki for a moment and then Tenchi fell to his knees. Now he desperately hoped that Aeka and Sasami had not been watching but inside he knew that they had.  
  
Ryoko looked at Washuu dumfounded. "What just happened moth-"  
  
"Keep going as fast as you can!" Washuu shouted. "I need five more minutes before its safe to run the machine!"  
  
Ryoko nodded automatically. "Yes. Sure thing."  
  
Now the voice returned in the air, still as deep and menacing as before. "I have destroyed those that bound you from me Earth. I now take this planet into myself, you shall become one with me. I am Koi my name is me and I am my body, I am the body you see before you for the ship is me. Now you shall become Koi, you shall be mine. Why do you run children? Why do you flee? Watch."  
  
Washuu looked at the ship, apparently named the Koi, which loomed across space. "Ryoko, do you have Kiyone and Mihoshi aboard?"  
  
"Yes. Look are we getting out of here or not!"  
  
"One more minute."  
  
Ryoko shook her head as she looked out into space, her eyes widened. "Um, mom, what- what are those things?"  
  
Washuu's head snapped up and her cheeks became three shades whiter. "Oh- it seems I overlooked that possibility."  
  
"But what are they!" Ryoko repeated.  
  
"Fighters, lots of them." Answered Washuu. "Can you go any faster?"  
  
"This is as fast as I can push it!" Ryoko snarled madly, although her anger was being overtaken by fear.  
  
Washuu chuckled nervously. "Oops. I seem to have neglected to add this to my calculations. Um, you might want to brace yourself against- ANYTHING!"  
  
The cloud of fighters launched by the Koi hit Ryo-ohki. A growl escaped Ryoko's lips as she felt the ship shudder underneath her and heard the pings and creaks as the enemy fighters attacked.  
  
"We're not going to last much longer!" Ryoko yelled far too loudly.  
  
Washuu nodded and checked a small watch-like device on her wrist. "We won't have to for much longer, the machine is almost charged!"  
  
Ryoko glanced outward and saw the tiny enemy fighters buzzing around like maddened hornets. She heard her ship crying out in agony and saw the Koi looming like a planet across the veiwscreen. She turned back to Washuu and screamed in desperation.  
  
"Is it time yet!"  
  
Washuu nodded. "Right! Hold on!"  
  
Ryoko did as she was told and Washuu flipped a small switch that was on the device she wore on her wrist. It was then that a white light enveloped Ryo- Ohki and then the ship was gone, only blackness lay in its place.  
  
Slowly the planet-sized ship, the Koi, turned toward earth and then the blue light began to glow once more as it's sides open to expose the weapon by which Jurai had met its fate.  
  
Yosho was standing outside the Misaki household and even from Earth the Koi could be seen in the sky, far bigger than the moon would look at night, filling the sky. Adjusting his glasses he lowered his head from the sight and sat down upon the grass.  
  
"So, it has begun." He said. "Good luck Tenchi, good luck to all of you."  
  
The beam of blue energy shot from the Koi and impacted Earth with a deafening roar and the planet was bathed in orange as its surface melted. With a final shudder the planet disintegrated and where Earth had been there was now a cloud of asteroids.  
  
To be continued… 


	9. No Need for Dark Warriors: Chapter 9

Author's Note: Most of the characters in the following story are not mine and in no way do I claim them to be. Nor do I claim that I created the universe that the characters are placed in. The characters and the universe remain the property of Hitoshi Okuda, Pioneer LDC, INC and Kadokawa Shoten Publishing CO. Please do not sue me. This is a fanfic and is nothing more than a show of my appreciation to the creators of Tenchi Muyo.  
  
No Need for Dark Warriors  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Now was gone. There was no now, there was only when, now was nothing more than the future and when was now. The whiteness was all around them when Ryoko and Washuu awoke. They had passed out for how long they did not know for time had ceased. They felt as if they were floating and they could actually hear time as it slipped backward all around them in the form of many voices speaking in reverse. Were they still on board Ryo-Ohki? They did not know, only the whiteness surrounded them. At length Ryoko rubbed her head and groaned.  
  
"Where the hell are we?"  
  
Washuu looked around the whiteness and shook her head. "We're in Time. I seemed to have made a slight miscalculation in my machine, I wasn't expecting to get knocked out by the force."  
  
"I'll say. My stomach feels like it's going to come out my ears."  
  
"That's normal. Hmm." Washuu looked at the device on her wrist. "We should only have to wait a minute or so and then it should be time."  
  
"Say." Said Ryoko. "What is that doohickey on your wrist anyway?"  
  
"Oh." Washuu flashed the device toward Ryoko proudly. "Its my Anti- spectral Gamatron Time Shifter Control Device or AGTSCD."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It tells me when to hit the stop button on the machine."  
  
"Oh. What happens if your timings off?"  
  
"We miss our target and float around Time for all eternity."  
  
"Oh... Great." Ryoko looked around. "Hey! Where are the others, and Tenchi?"  
  
"Oh yes, the others. They're here, but we just can't see them. You see time distorts over distance and so even though they're nearby we can't see them or the ship that we're technically still in."  
  
"Oh, I guess that makes sense."  
  
"Of course it does! Now be quiet, I have to stop the machine at the precise moment."  
  
Ryoko did as instructed. After a moment Washuu's eyes lit up and she flipped a button on her AGTSCD. With a shudder that lifted and disturbed the guts the whiteness faded away and Ryoko and Washuu found themselves on the bridge of Ryo-Ohki only now they were looking at empty space stretching before them.  
  
"Where are we?" Said Ryoko after a long pause.  
  
Washuu took in a deep breath. "We are about four weeks in the past."  
  
Another long pause and then Ryoko asked a second question. "What do we do now?"  
  
"The first thing we have to do is go to the others, they're going to be very upset. After that we have to find the Koi and stop it."  
  
"What happens if-"  
  
"If we don't stop it? In that case history will remain unchanged. Lets not think about that right now. I have to go and work on the machine, I'm sure its burned out, I'm also going to be working on modifying Ryo-Ohki to make her more powerful, we're going to need it."  
  
"Wait a second! How are we going to find the Koi?"  
  
"I have ways. Right now you need to go and help with the others."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes you. You need to do that, I'm going to be busy."  
  
"But-"  
  
"But nothing! Look, this is bad and I mean really, really bad. I need this from you."  
  
Ryoko nodded and stood. "Alright. I'm with you."  
  
"Good," Said Washuu thankfully. "Then there still might be some hope."  
  
To be continued… 


	10. No Need for Dark Warriors: Chapter 10

Author's Note: Most of the characters in the following story are not mine and in no way do I claim them to be. Nor do I claim that I created the universe that the characters are placed in. The characters and the universe remain the property of Hitoshi Okuda, Pioneer LDC, INC and Kadokawa Shoten Publishing CO. Please do not sue me. This is a fanfic and is nothing more than a show of my appreciation to the creators of Tenchi Muyo.  
  
No Need for Dark Warriors  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The three weeks passed with excruciating slowness for those aboard Ryo- Ohki. There was little talking and a sullen feeling permeated the vessel. Washuu had closed herself up in the bowels of the ship and had not been seen since she left Ryoko on the bridge of Ryo-Ohki three weeks ago. However, the scientist had been heard, she had remained in contact with the others via an intercom, but that was a rarity and mostly all she said was instruction on where Ryoko was to pilot Ryo-Ohki. Tenchi was in the best mood out of the bunch. He had been the first to see the glimmer of hope, the first to say that yes much had been lost but it could all be gained back when they found the Koi. The unfortunate thing was that was better said than done for space was a vary large area to search, but Tenchi trusted in Washuu and if she acted like she knew where she was going then she knew where she was going. Now Tenchi was standing alone and looking out into space trying to feel something from the cold blackness. After a time, he knew not how long, he felt a hand touch his shoulder.  
  
"Tenchi?"  
  
He turned and looked into Aeka's somber eyes. "Yes?"  
  
"Everything is going to be alright isn't it?"  
  
"Sure it is. We'll do what we have to do, don't you worry."  
  
"Alright. Why are you all alone?"  
  
"I just needed some time to think."  
  
"Oh." Aeka fell silent and followed Tenchi's eyes out and into the stars that dotted the black abyss outside.  
  
It was after a moment of looking and thinking when Tenchi and Aeka were interrupted by the appearance of one of Washuu's more practical inventions. The robot, which amounted to a floating veiwscreen, approached and the face of Washuu quickly appeared on its smooth surface. The scientist looked very tried and it was clear she had had little sleep in the past three weeks. She gazed at Tenchi and Aeka with eyes that were shadowed and her voice was tired and detached.  
  
"Tenchi." She said and then paused as a yawn escaped her lips. "Bring everyone to the command area. I'll meet you there."  
  
Tenchi nodded and was concerned for Washuu as he had seen the look in her eyes. "What's happening?"  
  
Washuu shook her head. "I'll tell you when you get to the bridge."  
  
With those words Washuu's face faded from the veiwscreen. Tenchi let out a long breath and felt Aeka's eyes upon him and then heard her strained voice.  
  
"What should we do Lord Tenchi?"  
  
"We go and get the others and do what Washuu says."  
  
"Do you think she found the Koi? Do you think we can make it so my parents don't-" She fell silent and her faltering hand went to her lips.  
  
Tenchi looked out into space and studied a far off star. "We'll get through this, I can feel it. Everything will be fine."  
  
Aeka nodded at Tenchi's words and after gazing at the stars with him she felt better and soon the two where walking together to find the others and bring them to the bridge where they hoped they would hear some good news.  
  
Washuu was indeed on the bridge as she said she would be, however she was in a state that was far from fully awake. She was leaning upon Ryoko's chair and Ryoko was standing next to her and looked to be making sure Washuu did not pass out and injure herself. When Tenchi, Aeka, Sasami, Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Nobuyuki entered Washuu nodded weakly and Tenchi took in a deep breath and nodded in her direction.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
  
Washuu sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I found the Koi."  
  
"Well where is it!" Aeka screamed suddenly in a fit of rage. "Were is it! We need to destroy now before it- before it." She looked around and saw the others looking at her with concerned but understanding looks. Her body began to shake but she held in further emotions. "Sorry, sorry. Go on Washuu."  
  
Washuu nodded and pointed to the viewing window that showed nothing but stars. "The Koi is a few light years in that direction. Right in the center of the belt of Sojin."  
  
Kiyone looked in the direction of Washuu's point. "If its there why have we stopped?"  
  
Tenchi nodded. "Washuu, what aren't you telling us?"  
  
"Well." Washuu sighed. "The Koi is there but it's surrounded by an energy field."  
  
"What kind of field?" Aeka said almost desperately.  
  
"Lets just say that passing through it would be the same as plowing headlong into a black hole." Washuu saw the looks in the eyes of her friends and quickly went on though she was clearly becoming more tried by the moment. "However I have come up with a solution. I have configured Ryo-Ohki to withstand the gravity field however there is one minor problem."  
  
"And that is?" Questioned Tenchi.  
  
"We all have to be asleep."  
  
Ryoko scratched her head. "Um and why is that?"  
  
"Well." Washuu coughed into her hand. "Being asleep passes a positive and negative charge through the body that coincides with the physical and chemical properties of the energy field that surrounds the Koi and so this allows those that are asleep to pass through with relative ease as their energy pattern is more balanced then one who is awake. This being the case when someone is in the dream state they can move through such a flux thereby-"  
  
Mihoshi leaned on Kiyone and began to whine. "I'm confused!"  
  
Kiyone quickly pushed her partner away in an irritated fashion. "So am I but lean on someone else!"  
  
"But- but. I'm sorry!"  
  
"Mihoshi, stop whining!"  
  
Washuu raised her hand to her mouth. "Ahem!" Mihoshi and Kiyone fell silent and Washuu nodded. "Thank you. Now I understand that what I am saying may not hold the interest of everyone gathered so I shall say it simply. If we aren't asleep when we pass through the field we'll all be smears on the floor."  
  
"But all we have to do is go to sleep." Said Aeka. "That doesn't sound like a problem."  
  
Tenchi shook his head. "Um, how are we all going to fall asleep at the same time and steer Ryo-Ohki?"  
  
Washuu smiled in a way only she could. "Well the ship can be put on auto. As for us falling asleep I've modified the climate control systems to expel a mild sleeping gas and then, after the set time has elapsed, to exude a different gas to wake us up."  
  
Aeka seemed concerned. "Um, are these gasses safe?"  
  
Washuu coughed again. "Well um, sure, my tests show they are, this will be the first time I've tried it on humans but come on, its not like we have many choices here."  
  
"She's right." Said Tenchi. "Its the only way."  
  
"I appreciate your support Tenchi." Said Washuu. "Should we proceed?"  
  
Inside of ten minutes all was ready. Washuu was in her makeshift lab making final adjustments to her machine while Ryoko set Ryo-Ohki on the final course Washuu had indicated. The others had gathered on the bridge as well and had made themselves as comfortable as they could. Now everything was set and Ryoko sat in her command chair and waited with the others and soon Washuu appeared on the veiwscreen.  
  
"Well?" Said Ryoko kindly enough.  
  
"I'm ready." Said a solemn Washuu. "Are you all ready?"  
  
Ryoko nodded. "Ready as we'll ever be."  
  
"Good. In that case I'm all set here."  
  
Sasami looked up with a very worried expression on her young face. "Washuu, is this going to hurt?"  
  
"No. It won't hurt at all."  
  
Sasami nodded and said nothing more but instead moved closer to her sister Aeka. Washuu looked around and saw that everyone was ready and then went on.  
  
"Now I don't know what is going happen when we pass through the field so lets just hope we're ready. Alright then, here we go." With that Washuu typed a few keys on the computer on her wrist and then sat on the floor. "Alright now we should all fall asleep really-"  
  
Washuu slumped forward at that point and began snoring.  
  
Nobuyuki shook his head. "Wow, that stuff works fast."  
  
Tenchi sighed. "I think Washuu was just tried da-"  
  
With that Tenchi slipped into unconsciousness and he was followed just as quickly by the others. Ryo-Ohki moved onward and then a shuddering gripped the ship as it passed through the field that surrounded the Koi. The shuddering grew more and more violent but those asleep on Ryo-Ohki did not stir and then, just as the shaking seemed to be close to ripping the ship apart it subsided and all was quiet. After a moment, it was not long for Washuu had made perfect calculations; all those aboard Ryo-Ohki began to stir once more. Ryoko rubbed her head and groaned.  
  
"Ow! You never said I'd get a headache!"  
  
Washuu sighed and smoothed out her shirt. "Oh I forgot to mention it. Besides, the pain goes away quickly so stop complaining." Washuu suddenly leapt to her feet. "Well anyway, we should be paying attention to the outside right now."  
  
Everyone stood and joined Washuu in looking out at the stars. They saw nothing.  
  
"Um Washuu?" Said Ryoko. "Where is it?"  
  
The scientist shook her head. "I don't know. This is the center of the belt of Sojin, it should be right in front of us."  
  
"I don't like this." Said Aeka. "Something's not right."  
  
Ryo-Ohki began to shake suddenly and then it got so bad that those aboard had to hold onto something to keep from falling.  
  
"Washuu, what's going on!" Sasami screamed frightfully.  
  
"We're caught in some sort of gravity field!" Washuu turned to Ryoko. "Can you get us out?"  
  
Ryoko was already at the controls. "Sorry but we're not getting out of this one. Its too powerful!"  
  
Washuu look up at the space outside and saw the stars shimmer as if it were underwater. "Well, at least we found it. A cloaking device, and a good one at that."  
  
The space in front of Ryo-Ohki faded away and was replaced by a massive metal object that obscured everything else from view, the Koi.  
  
"Its huge!" Tenchi gasped.  
  
Washuu nodded. "Yes, incredible, just like what I've read."  
  
Tenchi turned. "Washuu?"  
  
"Later Tenchi. I'll tell you everything later, right now lets stay alive." Washuu turned to Ryoko. "Turn off the engines."  
  
"Are you insane!" Ryoko snapped. "That things trying to pull us in! It'll kill us all!"  
  
Washuu shook her head. "No. I don't think it's going to kill us."  
  
"And what makes you say that!" Ryoko shouted.  
  
"Because we're still alive, that's why." Washuu said simply. "We should be dead by now but for some reason its not attacking, now shut off the engines."  
  
"Washuu's right Ryoko." Said Tenchi.  
  
Ryoko nodded quickly and did as she was instructed and now Ryo-Ohki was pulled by a power not its own. After a moment Tenchi approached Washuu and spoke.  
  
"So what are we stuck in?"  
  
"Tractor beam," Said Washuu. "It's pulling us in of course, don't know why yet."  
  
"Um, was there anyway to avoid the tractor beam."  
  
"There would have been had I known the Koi had one."  
  
Tenchi scratched his head. "But it has everything else, why not a tractor beam?"  
  
Washuu paused for a moment and then shrugged. "Whops, guess even a super genius can over look things."  
  
It seemed to take forever for Ryo-Ohki to reach the Koi and it just kept growing larger and larger as they approached. It was clear that Washuu had been right and for some reason Ryo-Ohki was not going to be destroyed, at least not yet. Now the Koi filled what could be seen from Ryo-Ohki and then an opening could be seen in the side of the vessel.  
  
"See, look there." Said Washuu pointing. "It's bringing us in."  
  
Sasami shook her head. "But why Washuu?"  
  
"I don't know, but we're going to find out."  
  
Ryo-Ohki was drawn into the opening in the side of the Koi and those aboard where shrouded in darkness. After a moment they felt the floor shift underneath them and heard a small hissing sound and then all was silent.  
  
"Washuu," Said Tenchi in the darkness. "What's going on?"  
  
"No idea."  
  
"Aeka where are you? I can't see you!"  
  
"I'm right here Sasami. Do you think we could get some light Washuu?"  
  
"Light? Of course, just a sec."  
  
There was a small whirring noise as Washuu activated the lights.  
  
"Well Washuu," Said Tenchi. "What now?"  
  
"Well we seemed to have docked within the Koi, I say we get off Ryo-Ohki."  
  
Tenchi nodded. "Alright then. I'm going then, Washuu?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm coming, wouldn't miss this for the world."  
  
"I'm with you Tenchi." Said Aeka.  
  
"Me too." Added Ryoko quickly.  
  
Tenchi nodded and turned toward Kiyone and Mihoshi. "Do you think you two could stay aboard Ryo-Ohki and watch over dad and Sasami for me?"  
  
Kiyone nodded. "Sure thing."  
  
Sasami seemed as if she was about to protest being left behind but a stern yet understanding look from Tenchi stopped her.  
  
Soon Tenchi, Washuu, Ryoko, and Aeka had disembarked from Ryo-Ohki. Once outside they found themselves in a massive room in which Ryo-Ohki looked very small indeed. Metal was all around, crisscrossed with bulkheads and protruding pylons and blisters and the area hummed with energy that could be felt deep within the body.  
  
"Well, where do we go now?" Said Tenchi looking around.  
  
"I've got a fix on something interesting." Said Washuu. "It's a power that differs from the others in the ship, it's a lot stronger. My guess is it's the core of the ship."  
  
Ryoko nodded. "So that sounds simple, we get to the core and blow it and then we go home."  
  
Washuu shook her head. "No. Not simple. First of all the Koi is a big ship and by big I mean massive. It might take weeks to walk all that way, unless we find lifts of some sort. In sort if we don't find a quicker way we'll never stop the future from happening."  
  
Tenchi remained optimistic. "So lets start walking then and look for a quick way. We'll find one."  
  
"Good Idea." Agreed Washuu.  
  
The group started walked and Ryoko looked around as they exited the massive chamber and entered a metallic hallway and spoke.  
  
"You know, something's bothering me. How come the people on this ship didn't blow us out of space? I mean they had the chance. And why let us walk around like this? Where's the crew?"  
  
Washuu smiled uneasily. "You noticed too. I have no idea but it is strange, but lets not go looking from trouble, did you want them to shoot at us?"  
  
Ryoko fell silent. After walking a distance in silence Tenchi turned to Washuu and spoke.  
  
"So what do you know about this ship, the Koi?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Said Washuu innocently.  
  
"Come on Washuu, I know you're not telling us something."  
  
"And you would be right." Said Washuu forcing a smile. "Oh well, I suppose I should tell you. This ship, the Koi, I read about it in my academy days although I must say I never expected it to be this powerful. I did some background research on astral legends, you know, tales told by space travelers that have had too much to drink and I thought that-"  
  
"Perhaps some of the tales were real." Tenchi finished.  
  
Washuu nodded. "Yes and I must say this proves it. Have you ever heard of the Eater of Worlds?" After hearing silence Washuu continued. "Oh well, it's an obscure legend anyway. The legend talks about a ship, a very old ship, that has the power to consume anything it passes. A ship so powerful that nothing could stand in its way."  
  
Aeka blinked. "And you think this is that ship?"  
  
Washuu nodded. "What else could it be? Here, let me run a quick scan."  
  
Washuu typed a few keys on her computer and her eyes widened. After a moment of reading she stood and shook her head.  
  
"Well what is it?" Ryoko said nervously though she seemed to by trying to hide it.  
  
"This ship," Washuu began. " At least the oldest sections of this ship are millions of years old. Not only that but I'm detecting pieces of this ship that contain metals not found in our galaxy. This leads me to one conclusion; this ship has traveled to more than one galaxy."  
  
"What else did you find out?" Said Tenchi.  
  
"Not much, there's still heavy interference."  
  
"Oh great." Said Ryoko.  
  
Now the four had walked into a circular room with cold metal doors lining the walls. The moment all had stepped into the room a door slammed shut behind them with a loud bang that made them all jump.  
  
To be continued… 


	11. No Need for Dark Warriors: Chapter 11

Author's Note: Most of the characters in the following story are not mine and in no way do I claim them to be. Nor do I claim that I created the universe that the characters are placed in. The characters and the universe remain the property of Hitoshi Okuda, Pioneer LDC, INC and Kadokawa Shoten Publishing CO. Please do not sue me. This is a fanfic and is nothing more than a show of my appreciation to the creators of Tenchi Muyo.  
  
No Need for Dark Warriors  
  
1 Chapter 11  
  
Aeka shuddered. "Why did that door shut?"  
  
Washuu shook her head despairingly. "Well I can't say I didn't expect this. Someone aboard this ship is watching us very closely."  
  
"How?" Said Ryoko. "I don't see any cameras."  
  
"Hump!" Washuu exclaimed. "The technology aboard this ship far surpasses something as simple as cameras, Ryoko."  
  
"Well sorry!"  
  
Washuu chose to ignore Ryoko's comment as she took a look around. Discounting the door that had just shut there was four other doors in the room, all of which were open. There was nothing else but bare metal walls. Washuu could feel Tenchi's eyes on her and knew that he was looking for information and unfortunately she had none.  
  
"Lets just pick a door." Washuu said.  
  
Aeka raised her arms. "Which one?"  
  
The moment Aeka's words left her lips there was a clicking sound and suddenly the group was bathed in complete darkness as the lights went out.  
  
"What's going on miss Washuu!"  
  
"How am I supposed to know that Aeka? Why does everyone think I know everything!"  
  
"Because you're the greatest scientist in the universe." Ryoko said numbly.  
  
"That's right and don't you forget it!"  
  
"Sooo?" Said Aeka.  
  
"You think I can turn on the lights?" Said Washuu. "Nope, sorry, we're stuck in darkness."  
  
Tenchi nodded but that could not be seen in the blackness. "Lets just stay together then. We'll hold hands and pick a door."  
  
"You can always hold my hand Tenchi." Ryoko whispered.  
  
"You oversexed molester!" Aeka snapped. "You better keep your hands off Lord Tenchi!"  
  
"Oh come on Aeka, can't you take a joke?"  
  
"Girls." Tenchi sighed. "Can we just get moving?"  
  
There was a clamor of feet as Aeka and Ryoko rushed to be the one to claim Tenchi's hand but they found to their dismay that someone, namely Washuu, had beaten them to it. Once everyone had a good grip on the other they began walking in the darkness. Tenchi, who was in the lead, walked for only a dozen feet or so and then heard the slamming of a door behind him and then he was bathed in sudden light. Blinking so that his eyes became accustomed to the brightness Tenchi turned to see the others who had been walking behind him, but to his horror he saw no one, only a blank steel wall. Washuu, Ryoko, and Aeka were gone. But he had been holding Washuu's hand, hadn't he? Whose hand had that been?  
  
"Washuu?" Tenchi called out into the bleak metal room. "Ryoko? Aeka?"  
  
It was then that Tenchi detected a sound, a sniffling noise, someone was crying.  
  
"Hello? Whose there?" Tenchi called. "Hello?"  
  
Getting no answer Tenchi followed the noise and found that the room he was in was nothing more than a huge maze with winding corridors and passages that doubled over upon themselves. In moments he was completely lost. The crying had become louder and when he rounded the newest corner he saw the source. A small child, a boy of little more than seven, was huddled in a corner with his head hidden in his hands. He was weeping so intensely that he was shaking. The child presented an odd appearance, his black clothing sticking out against the metal walls. Tenchi approached the child with concern and knelt down next to him.  
  
"Hey there, what's the matter? Are you lost?"  
  
The child looked up and Tenchi was shocked at the attractiveness of his tiny face. "No, I'm not lost." He said sadly as he looked into Tenchi's eyes.  
  
"Are you hurt then?"  
  
"No, I'm not hurt."  
  
"Then why are you crying?"  
  
"Because someone's going to die." Said the boy as he rose to his feet heavily, never taking his eyes off of Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi blinked worriedly. "Who's going to die?"  
  
"You are, you and all your friends." The boy wiped his eyes and turned and ran down the corridor and disappeared around the corner.  
  
Tenchi remained still for a moment with a stunned expression on his face. Then his straightened himself and started down the hall after the child. Who was this boy? He had to find out. Then, after walking what seemed like a very large distance Tenchi heard a new sound. It was the sound of Sasami and she was screaming.  
  
"No! No! Tenchi help us!"  
  
Tenchi ran faster then he thought possible, nearly slipping upon the metal floors. Soon he was in a large and open room and there in front of him was Sasami. The young girl was standing in the center of the room, her tearing eyes looking at Tenchi pleadingly. Tenchi ran to her but just before he could reach out his arms and touch her when a powerful force threw him back, a force field. Tenchi was back on his feet despite the pain and looked at Sasami with a feeling of helplessness.  
  
"Tenchi, can't you get me out?" Sasami whimpered.  
  
"I- I'm not sure." Tenchi examined the force field, he could feel the energy rippling off it, he was sure it would hold not matter what he did. "Who put you in there?"  
  
"I don't know. I was in Ryo-Ohki one second and then I was here."  
  
"Well I'm going to get you out."  
  
"And we're going to help."  
  
Tenchi turned at the sound of Ryoko's voice and saw that she, Aeka and Washuu were standing a dozen or so feet away.  
  
"Am I glad to see you!" Tenchi exclaimed. "How did we get separated?"  
  
Washuu shrugged and approached the imprisoned Sasami. "Here, let me have a look at the force field."  
  
"You'll never get here out you know." Came a sardonic voice from a few dozen feet away.  
  
"Who's there!" Tenchi shouted in the direction of the voice as he gripped his sword tightly.  
  
A man stepped into the room then. He was tall and bony with an appearance that was skeleton like, especially when one viewed his twisted and gaunt face. There was as much insanity in his step as there was in his wicked red eyes and glinting ceramic armor.  
  
"Who are you?" Tenchi said quickly, he did not like the appearance of this new arrival.  
  
"Oh wouldn't you love to know who I am!" Said the man insanely. He motioned to Sasami. "You like your little friend? I call it girl under glass. I must say she's so pretty when she cries. A shame I can't keep her. I can see why you want to free her. She's such a delectable treat."  
  
"Your disgusting!" Ryoko shouted as she manifested her energy sword. "Free Sasami now!"  
  
The strange man shook his head. "Oh no, no, no. That wouldn't be fun. Your spunky, I like you. I think I'll kill you first. Don't worry, I'll be fun, you'll love the feeling of my blade slicing into your body and whisking your life away on blood red feathers!"  
  
Ryoko had worked herself into a rage. "Try it you bastard!"  
  
With that Ryoko rushed the strange man with a roar.  
  
"Ryoko no!" Tenchi shouted as he chased after her.  
  
The man looked like a skeleton but he was very quick. As Ryoko approached he raised a hand a fired energy into her body that set her to the ground screaming in pain. Tenchi had activated his sword and was about to bring it down upon the man when the unnamed man turned to him.  
  
"Oh no, two against one isn't fair."  
  
The man raised his hand and fired his energy at Tenchi. Tenchi felt his limbs freeze and his joints stop and he hit the floor as stiff as a board and could not move. However he found that he could still see and hear everything around him.  
  
Aeka had rushed over to Tenchi now and was crying as she tried to rub motion back into his joints. Meanwhile Washuu had redoubled her efforts to break the force field that held Sasami. Tenchi looked at Ryoko and saw that she was stubbornly trying to rise and make another attack.  
  
"No! Ryoko! Stay down!" Tenchi shouted. "He'll kill you!"  
  
But Ryoko would not listen and rushed the skeleton-like man. The man raised a hand and a sword grew out from his palm. The man watched as Ryoko approached and then, just as Ryoko brought her blade down he casually flicked his own blade to one side. Ryoko did not have a chance and the weapon of her adversary slashed into her middle and she was clearly dead before she hit the ground.  
  
"Noooooo!" Tenchi wailed as he felt the hot tears flood his eyes. Ryoko was dead, she had been killed right in front of him and he had been powerless to stop it. He tried to move but found that he was still paralyzed.  
  
The man kicked Ryoko's motionless body and chuckled. "Well, well, that was enjoyable! Fun, fun! Lets see, who else is next?"  
  
"Leave them alone you monster!" Tenchi roared.  
  
The man turned to Tenchi and smiled. "Oh don't worry, you don't have to shout, I'll get to you soon enough." He looked around. "Lets see, who's next, hmm. How about you my little red haired beauty?"  
  
Washuu had barely time to turn around before the man rushed her with the speed of a bullet. With a flash of steel Washuu collapsed to the ground without ever uttering a final word. Then before anyone else had time to react the man whirled about and flew straight towards Aeka. Aeka still had her hands on Tenchi when she was struck and Tenchi could feel her hands grip him tighter and then suddenly relax. Tenchi now could no longer speak. He was helpless, everyone was dying and he was helpless. The emotional pain was nearly too much but his eyes stayed open, though hazy with tears, and watched.  
  
The unnamed man was now kneeling with his face very close to Tenchi's. "So my boy," He began. "How does it feel to watch your friends die and be helpless to stop it? I imagine it hurts quite a bit doesn't it? Well," He leaned close to Tenchi's ear. "Sorry. I suppose there's no use crying about it though; it's over and done with. I won't kill the little one though." He motioned to Sasami. "Not yet anyway, I really like her. I think she'll make a great pet. Well anyway, I suppose I'll let you live, after all, what fun is it killing you? Ta ta. Have a nice life."  
  
Tenchi watched as the man approached Sasami. "Don't touch her! Don't touch her! You monster! No!" But Tenchi knew he was helpless, he did not protect Aeka, Ryoko or Washuu and now he could not protect Sasami. Tenchi closed his eyes, not wanting to see, not wanting to live. All he could here were Sasami's screams.  
  
Tenchi awoke with a start to find himself leaning against the wall in the room with the four doors, the room where he, Washuu, Aeka, and Ryoko had become separated in the darkness. It was lit now. Had it been a dream? It was so real. Tenchi brought his knees up to his chin and felt the tears come as he rocked gently back and forth.  
  
To be continued… 


	12. No Need for Dark Warriors: Chapter 12

Author's Note: Most of the characters in the following story are not mine and in no way do I claim them to be. Nor do I claim that I created the universe that the characters are placed in. The characters and the universe remain the property of Hitoshi Okuda, Pioneer LDC, INC and Kadokawa Shoten Publishing CO. Please do not sue me. This is a fanfic and is nothing more than a show of my appreciation to the creators of Tenchi Muyo.  
  
No Need for Dark Warriors  
  
1 Chapter 12  
  
Aeka and Ryoko found themselves in a room that was almost the exact copy of the one Tenchi had found himself in. They, just like Tenchi, had become lost in the darkness and now they were in the metallic room looking down the many maze-like corridors.  
  
"I thought you said you were holding onto Washuu's hand Aeka."  
  
"I was Ryoko!"  
  
"Then how did we end up in here without them? Furthermore how are we going to get out?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"You were supposed to be leading me!"  
  
"Shut up Ryoko!"  
  
Just as it appeared that Ryoko and Aeka were going to go at it right then and there the two heard a sound. It was the sound of weeping.  
  
"What is that?" Said Ryoko.  
  
"It sounds like a little boy crying." Replied Aeka. "Lets go see."  
  
"Oh lead the way princess."  
  
Aeka and Ryoko walked down the winding passages following the sound until at last they came upon a small body crouched against the wall weeping and rocking back and forth.  
  
"Little boy?" Said Aeka as soothingly as possible. "What's wrong?"  
  
The little boy looked up and wiped his eyes. "You two are what's wrong. Why are you here? Why do you two have to die? I don't want you to die!"  
  
Aeka blinked in shock. "What?"  
  
The little boy did not answer but instead stood and took off down the hall at a surprisingly fast pace.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Aeka called and then turned to Ryoko. "Come on. Lets go after him."  
  
The two girls took off after the boy but soon found themselves completely lost in the maze. Finally Ryoko slumped against the wall and began to complain.  
  
"Well this is great. Where now?"  
  
"I don't know." Said Aeka quickly. "Wait a second. You hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"It sounds like singing."  
  
Ryoko listened and nodded. "Sure does, coming from that direction, come on, we better check it out."  
  
Aeka nodded in agreement and followed Ryoko down the hall. The sound got louder and it was clear that someone was indeed singing a haunting song whose words were only notes of meaningless tone. When Ryoko and Aeka rounded the final corner they saw who was making the sound. She was unearthly beautiful, with golden hair that sparkled like a star and blue eyes that gleamed like tinted diamonds. She was currently walking wistfully in circles and singing to herself while she ran an incredibly lovely hand through her hair. After a moment she turned and took notice of Aeka and Ryoko and smiled in a wonderful to look at yet very unnerving manner.  
  
"Ah, hello." She said with an undeniably wicked glint in her eye as she stepped closer to Aeka and Ryoko. "My what two lovely creatures you are."  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Ryoko asked in her usual polite way.  
  
"I don't think you need to know that right now pretty one." Said the women in a singsong voice as she stepped even closer.  
  
Ryoko was preparing her energy sword now; she did not like how the conversation was turning out. "Hey, I'm only gonna say this once, stay back!"  
  
"Tisk tisk pretty one. You should hold that tongue of yours." The strange woman had now reached where Ryoko stood. "Such a lovely creature, such a form."  
  
Ryoko was clearly uncomfortable with the strange woman's appreciation of her body but she felt Aeka's hand on her shoulder restraining her.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid Ryoko."  
  
"But Aeka," Said Ryoko out of the corner of her mouth. "Have you heard how she's talking to me? It's grossing me out! Eep!"  
  
Ryoko had made the final sound because the woman, moving without a sound, had placed herself behind Ryoko and now had both hands on her shoulders. She was amazingly strong and though Ryoko struggled she could not break free of the vice-like hands that gripped her body.  
  
"Such a strong, firm body." Said the woman. "You'll make someone happy one day. Such a tender creature inside, I can almost taste your heart." With that the woman bent close to Ryoko's neck and ran her tongue across the skin there.  
  
"Arrg! That's it, get the hell off me!" Ryoko surged with strength and wrenched herself away from the woman's grasp and in the same motion she brought her fist out and struck the woman in the face with full force. Ryoko's fist shook from the impact and she withdrew her hand in pain. There was not a mark on the woman's face, indeed, her head had not even moved with the punch.  
  
"Now that wasn't very nice." Said the woman shaking her head. "Someone has to teach you some manners."  
  
Ryoko looked at Aeka in shock. "It was like hitting titanium!"  
  
The woman smiled, glad that she had Ryoko and Aeka's full attention. "So my kittens, is this how you greet someone? Well that makes me angry, very angry." She smiled in a way that was almost cute. "Oh I suppose I have to punish you now, but how to do it? Ah yes, you love someone don't you? Yes, there is someone close to the both of you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Aeka said fearfully.  
  
The woman giggled darkly; if such a thing were possible but she pulled it off well. "You came here with a boy, a misfortune if something should happen to him."  
  
"What have you done with Tenchi!" Ryoko roared as she flung her energy blade out and placed it under the woman's chin.  
  
"Ah, hit a sensitive spot have I?" Said the woman. "Well then, you better follow me, wouldn't want poor… Tenchi was it? Wouldn't want poor Tenchi to die."  
  
With that the woman became a blur as she shot down the hall.  
  
"She's fast!" Aeka shouted to Ryoko but Ryoko was already after the woman and Aeka quickly followed.  
  
Aeka's mind was racing as she followed Ryoko and Ryoko was thinking the same thoughts. Tenchi. They had to save him.  
  
Ryoko and Aeka rounded a corner and nearly smacked into an invisible wall.  
  
"What is this?" Aeka said desperately as she clawed at the clear barrier that prevented further advancement.  
  
"Looks like a glass door, stand back and I'll blow it."  
  
Aeka did as instructed and Ryoko fired her energy attack into the glass barrier. The missile of energy careened off the glass without making a scratch and was deflected backward nearly missing Aeka and exploding far down the hall.  
  
"What is this door made of?" Ryoko said in a dazed tone as she touched the clear wall.  
  
It was then that Aeka caught sight of something down the hall beyond the glass door and notified Ryoko.  
  
"Ryoko, look there, its Tenchi!"  
  
Ryoko looked and it was indeed Tenchi. He was leaning against the wall mere feet beyond the glass barrier and clutching his arm.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Said Aeka. "Oh no! He's hurt!"  
  
Tenchi was indeed injured and there was a crimson river running from his arm and dripping onto the metallic floor.  
  
"Tenchi!" Ryoko shouted as she banged against the glass to no avail.  
  
Tenchi seemed to hear Ryoko's pounding and looked up and when he saw the two girls a smile of relief came upon his lips and he started walking towards them. It was then that Ryoko and Aeka saw the mysterious woman down the other end of the hall behind Tenchi, her sword out and at the ready and an evil smile on her attractive face. The woman seemed to stand as still as a statue for a moment, looming behind Tenchi, and then she charged forward.  
  
"No Tenchi look out!" Aeka and Ryoko shouted in unison.  
  
But it was too late; just as Tenchi reached out toward Aeka and Ryoko the woman's blade entered his back. A look of surprise came upon his features as his life left him and as he pitched forward. His hand impacted the glass wall and slowly slid down to the floor leaving a red smear behind.  
  
Aeka was hysterical. "No! No! Tenchi no! No!" She touched the glass where his hand had just been and collapsed to the floor.  
  
Ryoko's fists clutched and then she screamed one loud and long wail that seemed to pour her soul out into the air and then she rammed her body into the glass trying to force her way to Tenchi but failing every time. Then at last her emotions weakened her and she joined Aeka on the floor and the two stared helplessly at Tenchi's motionless form.  
  
The woman approached the glass wall, nearly stepping on Tenchi, and looked condescendingly down upon Aeka and Ryoko. "So, is it painful?"  
  
Ryoko looked up at the woman. "I'll kill you. I don't care if I have to destroy the universe but I'll kill you!"  
  
"Tut tut my pretty. Come now, you never thought you could actually be with Tenchi anyway did you? Come now, people die all the time, that's just one of life's little pains. Don't worry; the pain will fade soon enough. Bye now."  
  
The woman turned and disappeared down the hall and Aeka and Ryoko huddled on the floor, their eyes closed in grief.  
  
Ryoko was the first to open her eyes and she found herself looking directly into Tenchi's eyes. At first she thought she was dreaming, that this was some vision of an angelic form, but then she blinked and knew.  
  
"Tenchi!" Ryoko could not restrain herself and fell forward into Tenchi's arms. "Tenchi your alive! But how, how are you alive? Was I dreaming?"  
  
Tenchi nodded. "You too then. Yes you were dreaming."  
  
Ryoko looked around and found that Aeka was sitting next to her with her eyes still closed. Then she looked around the room. "Is this the same place we got separated in?"  
  
"Yes." Affirmed Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi, what's going on?"  
  
"I don't know Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko squeezed Tenchi closer. "Oh but your alive!"  
  
Tenchi allowed Ryoko to hug him and the two sat there in the circular room and waited for Aeka to wake up and then there would be another tearful reunion.  
  
To be continued… 


	13. No Need for Dark Warriors: Chapter 13

Author's Note: Most of the characters in the following story are not mine and in no way do I claim them to be. Nor do I claim that I created the universe that the characters are placed in. The characters and the universe remain the property of Hitoshi Okuda, Pioneer LDC, INC and Kadokawa Shoten Publishing CO. Please do not sue me. This is a fanfic and is nothing more than a show of my appreciation to the creators of Tenchi Muyo.  
  
No Need for Dark Warriors  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Washuu had not been walking long when she found the young boy weeping as he leaned against the wall with his head in his hands. She approached him quickly but cautiously.  
  
"Why are you crying?" She asked warily for something did not feel right and she did not like being separated from the others.  
  
The little boy looked up and shook his head. "I'm crying because you'll be in pain soon."  
  
Washuu blinked nervously and she could feel her hair bristling. "Why would I be in pain soon?"  
  
"Because someone you love is going to die."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
But the boy did not answer and instead he took off down the hall.  
  
"Hey wait!" Washuu called as she started after the boy. "Where are you going?"  
  
Washuu was running so quickly after the boy that she lost track of her footing and plunged to the floor. A shout of surprise escaped her lips as she hit the floor hard and she lay there for a moment wondering if she had broken anything. But all she felt was a numbing pain; she would have a bruise but nothing more. Looking up she gasped.  
  
"What? How did I get in my lab!"  
  
Washuu looked around in utter shock. She was in her lab, but how could that be? She ran to the nearest computer screen and typed a few keys. Yes, she was in her lab but how was that possible? Was she dreaming? That was the only logical explanation, but this was so real. She walked around the lab in a daze for a while and then saw something move in the shadows.  
  
"Who's there?" She called out in a voice that cracked with fear.  
  
"Does it matter little one?" Said a cold and cruel male voice that seemed more metallic than organic, Washuu recognized it as the voice she had heard coming from the Koi during the fight over Earth. "You have bigger things to worry about my dear, what of your daughter?"  
  
"What about my daughter?" Said Washuu dreadfully, recalling the crying boy's words. "Where's Ryoko?"  
  
The malevolent voice went on. "Oh she's here, but you better hurry, she's in very bad shape."  
  
"What do you mean? What's wrong with Ryoko?"  
  
"She's dying I'm afraid."  
  
Washuu's heart sank. "What! That can't be true!"  
  
"I'm afraid it is, you better hurry, hurry and you might still save her. After all, nothing is beyond the greatest genius of the universe."  
  
Washuu was running now, running down sickeningly familiar passages strew with machinery. She had forgotten the possibility of this being a dream with the thought that Ryoko might be in danger, everything else had been driven from her mind. She stopped in one of the larger chambers of her lab where she kept the rejuvenation tubes and it was there that she found Ryoko, suspended in one of the tubes. Reaching the control panel that showed life support she felt her heart ripping apart.  
  
"Oh no, this is bad!" She said. "Hold on Ryoko! Mommy's here to help you!"  
  
Washuu began typing furiously on the control panel in an attempt to save Ryoko's life; all the while her eyes never left the pitiful life sign readings.  
  
"Come now," Came a dark voice from behind Washuu, the same voice. "You must work faster if you want to save her."  
  
"I can save her!" Washuu shouted without turning.  
  
"Oh really? Looks like her signs are dropping, better hurry."  
  
"Shut up!" Washuu screamed as she felt her eyes burning with tears. It was bad, Ryoko was fading fast and nothing seemed to be working.  
  
"Oh dear, you're losing her." Said the voice. "Come on, I thought you were a genius, why are you having so much difficulty now? Life, such a fickle thing, it fades when you least expect it."  
  
With a loud beep the line that represented Ryoko's vital signs went dead. Washuu slammed the keyboard.  
  
"No! Ryoko no! Wake up! No! I can't lose you now! No! No! No!"  
  
Each time Washuu shouted she would pound the keyboard until at last she could do so no more and fell to the floor.  
  
"Humph." Said the voice. "Some genius you are, you cant even save your own daughter."  
  
Washuu's hands went to her face. "Nooooooooo!"  
  
Washuu's head snapped up as she awoke and it was only after Tenchi subdued her that she stopped trashing about.  
  
"Washuu!" Tenchi yelled. "Washuu its alright! It was just a dream!"  
  
Washuu's eyes snapped open and the first person she saw was Ryoko. Instantly the scientist burst past Tenchi and embraced Ryoko who was very shocked indeed by the action.  
  
"Your alive!" Washuu sobbed. "I'm so glad you're alive!"  
  
Ryoko looked down at Washuu and tried to pry her off. "Um, yeah, sure mom."  
  
"Oh you called me mom!" Washuu gushed as she wiped her eyes. "Call me mom again!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Come on! Call me mommy!"  
  
Ryoko rolled her eyes and sighed but then gave up. "Fine… mommy."  
  
After a moment Washuu released her hold on Ryoko and then looked around the room and saw that it was the same circular door-lined chamber.  
  
"How did I get back here?" Washuu questioned.  
  
Tenchi shrugged. "Probably the same way we got here, we just ended up here, I don't quite know how."  
  
There was a pause and then Ryoko asked. "Well, where do we go now?"  
  
Washuu nodded. "Well, we better get moving. We need to find a lift or something or we're never going to make it to the core in time."  
  
With a sliding noise one of the doors in the room opened and there on the other side was an elevator of some sort. Ryoko looked at the open door and then elevator beyond and shook her head.  
  
"This is weird." She whispered.  
  
Washuu seemed to agree. "Someone's clearly toying with us, but why?"  
  
"I don't know why," Said Tenchi. "But we might not get another chance. I say we take that elevator, it might be the only chance we have to change the future."  
  
The others nodded, seeing the truth in Tenchi's words and soon all four had entered the elevator. There were no controls in the lift but the moment they were all in the doors shut and they could feel the elevator move downward and gain speed rather quickly.  
  
"So Washuu," Said Tenchi after a moment. "What can we expect to see when these doors open?"  
  
"I have no more of an idea than you do, but I don't think it'll be good."  
  
"Oh comforting mom." Said Ryoko.  
  
To be continued… 


	14. No Need for Dark Warriors: Chapter 14

Author's Note: Most of the characters in the following story are not mine and in no way do I claim them to be. Nor do I claim that I created the universe that the characters are placed in. The characters and the universe remain the property of Hitoshi Okuda, Pioneer LDC, INC and Kadokawa Shoten Publishing CO. Please do not sue me. This is a fanfic and is nothing more than a show of my appreciation to the creators of Tenchi Muyo.  
  
No Need for Dark Warriors  
  
1 Chapter 14  
  
The elevator stopped with a sudden shaking and a whirring and grinding sound and then there was nothing, no movement and the only sounds were that of breathing. Then the doors opened with a whoosh and Tenchi stepped out first and Aeka, Ryoko, and Washuu followed cautiously. The four had entered a massive metal chamber with walls that extended upward until they were lost to the eye and a breadth that left the far walls as hazy visions. There was a massive machine of some kind placed in the center of the room, a tree-like pillar of wires and tubes that looked strangely alive and hummed with an unearthly energy that filtered out into the air like annoying insects. This machine extended upward and it too disappeared out of sight and it was so big that it made dots out of Tenchi, Washuu, Ryoko, and Aeka. There was nothing else in the room and this made it eerie, eerie that such a large room had so little in it.  
  
Washuu was studying the huge machine and nodded in approval. "Well, it seems we've found the core."  
  
"Good." Said Tenchi. "Now we have to destroy it."  
  
Washuu shook her head. "Not so fast. We just attack it and the resulting explosion generated by a ship this powerful would take out the galaxy not to mention us."  
  
"Well then how do we blow it?" Said Aeka hurriedly. "How are we supposed to stop it?"  
  
"We have to set off a chain reaction that takes the core out last." Said Washuu. "That way the explosion is directed inward and then generates enough force to phase out of this dimension and that would cause considerably less damage and the explosion would be limited to the belt of Sojin where there are no inhabited worlds."  
  
"Washuu," Began Tenchi in a confused manner. "How can an explosion cause the ship to phase out of this dimension?"  
  
"It's a very powerful ship Tenchi, far more then I could even calculate. The laws of physics don't factor in an explosion that big."  
  
Tenchi nodded. "I see. Well then, how do you blow it?"  
  
Washuu smiled. "Simple, I override the system and blow the ship section by section until at last the core goes."  
  
"Not to burst your bubble Washuu," Said Ryoko. "But where are we going to be when everything is blowing up?"  
  
"Far away. I'll set a timer to give us some time to get out."  
  
Washuu began walking toward the machine that loomed in the center of the room and Tenchi looked around and spoke.  
  
"Its very strange, we still haven't seen the crew. What do you make of it Washuu?"  
  
The scientist answered as she reached the machine. "I don't know. My guess is that the crew's dead, the ship is very old, maybe the crew died and its been running on auto the whole time."  
  
"But what about the voice that spoke to us from earth miss Washuu?" Said Aeka.  
  
"The computer's voice." Washuu answered.  
  
"Oh you couldn't be more right Washuu."  
  
A cry escaped Washuu's lips at the sound of the voice that said her name, the same voice that had spoke over earth and the same voice of the hidden tormentor in her dream. Washuu's eyes and the eyes of the others were riveted onto the strange machine from which the voice had come. The machine rumbled from within and then the sides split open and tentacles of wires danced around menacingly and then something moved from within and then was pushed outward.  
  
"What the hell?" Was all Tenchi could say under his breath when he saw it.  
  
It was a man, or it least it had once been a man, the wires of the machine were interlocked with his skin and his appendages were connected to the machine into which he was meshed. The man gazed down at the four with dispassion and smiled as he spoke.  
  
"Well, you've come a long way, are you pleased at what you see? Allow me to introduce myself, I am Koi and what you see before you is my visage, the ship is my body and so it bears my name. You look confused, oh well, that's natural after what you've been through."  
  
"How did you know my name Koi?" Said Washuu with reserve.  
  
Koi nodded. "I know much about you little Washuu, I know much about all of you. I know your fears, your pleasures, your greatest and worst assets and I know how to play off those assets to either raise or destroy you. I'm sure your asking many questions right now, such as why you're alive. I'm sure you know I could have destroyed you whilst you were still aboard Ryo-Ohki, well its all part of my test you see. I'm actually quite impressed that you were able to transport yourself back in time, even if your plan to rectify the future is pathetically futile."  
  
Tenchi was as shocked as the others but he managed to speak. "How did you know we came back in time?"  
  
"Oh come now, its simple to do, all one has to do is know some common science."  
  
Tenchi looked at Washuu and the little scientist was becoming visibly angry.  
  
"It is not simple science!" She roared.  
  
"Ah! Hit a pressure point did I?" Said Koi as the wires that wrapped around his body sparked. "I'm sorry little Washuu but I'm afraid your not half as smart as you make yourself out to be, in fact, your rather stupid, just like your friends."  
  
"What!" Washuu was turning as red as her hair.  
  
Koi smiled proudly. "Oh no, calm yourself Washuu, you don't want to get angry at me. Yes, you are a dumb one, sorry to say. First of all, the Lighthawk Wings, I'm sure that in the future you must have seen me decimate the Juraian fleet. Well, Lighthawk Wings are very simple to bypass if you know a thing or two. I absorbed a Juraian ship some time ago and when that ship was meshed with my body I learned all I needed to know."  
  
"But why?" Said Aeka. "Why do all this? Why are you seeking to destroy the galaxy?"  
  
"Not the galaxy Aeka, the universe." Koi corrected and was pleased to see how Aeka recoiled at his mention of her name. "I am a seeker of knowledge, I am a wolf. I consume to learn, I destroy to educate myself. Your galaxy, your empires, your worlds, they mean nothing to me, what I learn from their destruction does matter. When I absorb I learn everything from the experience, it is rather stimulating. I have eaten galaxies whole."  
  
Tenchi was having trouble keeping calm. "You can't just go around destroying things!"  
  
"And why not?" Said Koi. "It betters me. Come now, all life is truly meaningless, only knowledge is worthy of survival. I strive to be the archive of the universe and once the universe is devoid of life, of all substance, when it is so perfectly empty, them I shall breath life back into the void."  
  
"You can't do that!" Tenchi shouted as he pulled forth his sword and activated its blade. "You can't destroy the universe and then bring it back! You're not god!"  
  
"Yes I am." Said Koi as the ship rumbled. "I am more of a god than any other being you know. I existed long before this ship that is now my body, this limb to do my will, I was one of the eyes that witnessed the birth of the universe and even before that I saw the emptiness that was before existence. It is my right to do whatever I wish." Koi looked at Tenchi dryly and the wires around his body tightened and then unraveled and then tightened back up. "I see you've drawn your weapon, do put it away before I have to kill you, I don't want to do that just yet."  
  
"I will stop you!" Tenchi roared. "I can't let you destroy everything!"  
  
Koi smiled and nodded. "I know you can't allow that, that is what will cause me to have to end your life. Interesting, yes…" Koi trailed off and seemed to be thinking to himself.  
  
"Hey jerk!" Ryoko shouted after a long moment of silence. "You gonna talk or do I have to make you!"  
  
Koi turned toward Ryoko. "Hmm? Oh, I apologize, I was just thinking to myself."  
  
"Oh I'll give you something to think about buster!" Ryoko growled taking a step forward.  
  
Koi's face fell as he saw Ryoko move forward. "You threaten me, I don't like that very much. Let me teach you some manners."  
  
Koi reached out with his hand and a door on the far side of the room opened and out stepped two figures. One was a bony man with a gaunt face and the other was a very beautiful woman with golden hair.  
  
"Hey! It's the bitch from my dream!" Ryoko said in her usual well- expressed manner. Ryoko turned and saw that Aeka recognized the woman as well.  
  
Tenchi eyed the man with the gaunt face and knew him as well. "You're the man from my dream! So you are real."  
  
"Yes," Said Koi, his voice booming above everything else. "They are real. These are my children Shinrin and Irai, wonderful aren't they? The perfect concoction of metal and flesh."  
  
"You mean their-" Washuu started but was interrupted by Koi.  
  
"Cyborgs my simple friend. Very advanced ones I might add. It took me millions of years to make the two of them; each year I perfected them more and more. They are now flawless, well, almost, both of them retain a small scrap of the personalities they had when they were human. Shrinin's quite mad, that's a shame, he's still effective though. And Irai, well, she has a strange way of showing emotion; she has the habit of falling in love with her victims before she kills them. But they are the perfect example of science; they are more than my children. They are my Adam and my Eve."  
  
Washuu looked at Koi. "But where do we fit in? You could have destroyed us long before we ever docked, why spare us?"  
  
Koi laughed, it was the most unnerving sound ever conceived. "I spared you because from you I can learn the most important thing of all, with you I can learn if I have truly perfected Shinrin and Irai, if they can kill you, especially your strong Tenchi, then I shall know that they are faultless. You see I most know if Shinrin and Irai are truly worthy to be my Dark Warriors."  
  
Ryoko formed an energy ball with her fist. "You won't kill Tenchi as long as I'm around!"  
  
Koi nodded. "I see, then I shall have to kill you first. Hmm, how shall the great space pirate Ryoko fair against my creations? How long shall you live Ryoko? It shall be most interesting to see how my experiments do against you, after all are you not like my children?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Said Ryoko.  
  
Koi smiled. "Oh come now, you must know what I mean. Shinrin and Irai are my experiments but I, like Washuu, used my own genetic material. That in my mind makes my children the same as you, Ryoko, nothing more than an experiment, an unnatural and unholy conception."  
  
"Shut up!" Ryoko shouted angrily, but the cracking of her voice gave away her feelings.  
  
"A bit tender on that subject aren't we?" Said Koi. "I'm sorry to have upset you. Oh well, no use crying over things already said." He turned to where Irai and Shinrin still stood, waiting for a command. "You may kill them now, see to it that it takes a while, I want plenty of time to take data."  
  
Ryoko had formed her energy sword and her yellow eyes were flaming. "Oh bring 'em on! I'm gonna rip your kids apart!"  
  
Irai was looking at Ryoko keenly and slid a hand through her golden hair. "So you want to take us on hmm? I'd be glad to fight such a lovely creature as yourself, someone with such glorious curves…"  
  
Aeka leaned over to Tenchi. "Her taste in women is a bit off."  
  
"I heard that Aeka!" Ryoko snapped and then turned and addressed Irai. "Alright lets fight, you and me! Lets see how well Koi made you!"  
  
Irai was grinning as she drew her sword from its place across her back. "Very well then, I shall take great joy in carving that wonderful body of yours apart piece by piece!"  
  
Ryoko was about to rush foreword when Washuu stopped her with her voice. "No Ryoko! Don't fight!"  
  
Ryoko turned to Washuu. "Huh?"  
  
"She'll kill you!" Washuu said desperately. "Don't fight this battle, you- you can't win!" Tears were now starting to form in Washuu's eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Washuu?" Said Tenchi as he rushed to her aid.  
  
Washuu pushed Tenchi away and dried her eyes and composed herself. "I just remembered a legend I read in my academy days, simple folklore from ancient Jurai, I never gave it much thought. The legend talks about a creature created to be the opposite of all goodness in the universe, a creature with an age immeasurable with time. It would be a creature that would seek to wipe out the universe, to bring about galactic Armageddon and destroy everything in existence."  
  
"What are you getting at Washuu?" Said Tenchi as he felt the bile well up into his throat.  
  
"Koi." Said Washuu. "The entity that the legend said would destroy the universe, its name is Koi."  
  
"Very good Washuu." Said Koi as if he were speaking to an ignorant child. "I was wondering when you would make that connection."  
  
Ryoko could hold back no longer. "Oh that's it, you're dead!"  
  
"Dead?" Said Koi with a smile. "Perhaps, but you shall fall first. Irai! Destroy this impudent feather."  
  
Irai rushed toward Ryoko and as she ran he speed was so great that she became a blur. Ryoko slashed her weapon downward at the blur but missed and then began desperately stabbing all around her while rambling a motley of phrases.  
  
"Stand still! What! How can you be that fast! I said stand still! Where the hell are you!"  
  
"Right here my pretty."  
  
Ryoko's eyes widened, Irai had stopped behind her. Before Ryoko could turn Irai viciously knocked her upon the head and Ryoko fell to the ground unconscious. Irai then raised her sword and made ready for the final blow.  
  
Washuu's hands clenched into fists and she threw her head back in rage. "Noooo! You're not going to kill her!"  
  
Washuu raised her hands and fired an energy blast and Irai was consumed with fire and thrown backward. But the robot flipped and landed on her feet and wagged a finger erotically at Washuu.  
  
"Oh no my dear goddess," Said Irai. "That's not the way you kill me."  
  
Irai raised her hand and looked at Koi. "Shall I kill her now?"  
  
Koi nodded. "Of course."  
  
"No! You're not going to hurt anyone else!" Tenchi roared as Juraian armor formed around his body. "If you want to fight you fight me, not my friends!"  
  
Koi looked at Tenchi as the wires wrapped round his body. "Very well Tenchi, you shall fight Irai and Shinrin alone and when they are done with you they shall strike down your friends."  
  
Tenchi did not see the nod that Koi gave Shinrin and Irai but he did see the results as the two androids rushed at him. Time seemed to stand still at that point; the only things that moved in the room were the three blurs that were Tenchi and the two robots. Tenchi had not fought long when he realized that he was going to lose. Shinrin and Irai were beyond his ability; they were perfect in their fighting, flawless. But then, just before he gave up all hope he caught sight of something. There was the little boy, the one Tenchi had seen before, standing beside the pillar that contained Koi. Then Tenchi heard a voice in his head, it was that of the boy's, clear as day.  
  
"You can't beat them with that sword Tenchi. Koi controls them with his mind and as long as that goes on they can't be stopped. I can't stand it any longer. I can't watch the death go on. I need to stop Koi, I need to stop my father."  
  
Tenchi managed to watch the boy out of the corner of one eye as he kept fighting Shinrin and Irai. The boy turned to the mechanical pillar that contained Koi's body and looked into one of the many pits that dotted its base, disappearing into darkness. Then, without hesitation, the boy leapt into the pit and was gone.  
  
A moment later there was a grinding noise and Koi let out a roar as sparks danced across his body. Tenchi turned to Shinrin and Irai and saw that they had paused for a moment, it was clear that for a brief moment Koi was distracted enough not to be controlling his two androids. Tenchi made his move and slammed his sword into Shinrin and then Irai and watched as the two robots fell to the floor, their eyes now very dull.  
  
Koi's roar once more and this time he caused the whole of the room to shake.  
  
"You! How dare you destroy my creations! The boy betrayed me; my own creation killed his siblings! I knew I should have destroyed that failed experiment long ago!" Koi looked at Tenchi and smiled. "You think this is over do you? Well you might have destroyed my perfect creations but my technology shall still prevail! Congratulations Tenchi, you've sealed the fate of this galaxy!"  
  
The robotic pillar that held Koi came alive with sparks and tentacles of steel shot forward and wrapped themselves around Shinrin and Irai and pulled the two androids into the pillar. Then the medal arms spread out over the rest of the room as the ship began to rock and vibrate.  
  
Koi laughed and nodded. "Now that I have pulled my children into myself I have augmented my power. Now this ship shall blow itself apart and with it the whole of the universe shall fall! I am the destroyer, I am the god of ungodliness!"  
  
Washuu looked at Tenchi with wide eyes of horror. "He's right! Why an explosion of the size this ship would create would rip the very fabric of space! The universe might not recover from the effects for millions of years!"  
  
Aeka swooned and began to panic. "What do we do! How do we stop it?"  
  
"We can't!" Washuu said in equal panic. "We have to get out of here now!"  
  
Tenchi nodded and rushed over to Ryoko who was still out cold. Picking her up into his arms he, Washuu and Aeka ran out of the room with all the speed they could muster as Koi's voice called out after them.  
  
"Where do you think you can run? When my ship goes nothing shall remain! You have failed even though you have succeeded!"  
  
The run back through the Koi was a short one somehow and soon Tenchi found himself looking at Ryo-Ohki. Soon the transport beam was enveloping him and then he was on the bridge. He set Ryoko down gently and then turned to Washuu who was already in the command chair.  
  
"What do we do?" He asked urgently.  
  
Washuu looked at Tenchi with tears in her eyes. "We try to outrun the blast."  
  
"And then?" Continued Tenchi.  
  
"And then we find another galaxy to live in. That's all we can hope for. All we can hope to do is to survive, nothing else in this galaxy will."  
  
"But there must be something we can do!"  
  
"Nothing Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi watched with a sick feeling as Washuu commanded Ryo-Ohki to get moving. Tenchi observed as the Koi became smaller and smaller yet it still loomed large enough to be scary. Tenchi waited for the explosion, waited for the end. But then a voice came into his thoughts, the voice of the nameless boy.  
  
"I'm glad you all lived. I'm so sick of the sadness, I'm sick of what I am. But I'm not crying anymore, I can't cry anymore. I'm inside the heart of Koi now; I'm inside my father. I'm going to take this ship far away, to a place where it can be destroyed without causing harm. This is my present to you, my first and last act in the name of good."  
  
Washuu's voice broke Tenchi's thoughts.  
  
"It's about to blow! We're not going to make it!"  
  
Tenchi's eyes watched the Koi, watched as the first explosions puffed around its massive surface and then it was gone. No explosion, the Koi was just gone.  
  
"Wha- what happened?" Aeka stammered.  
  
"I don't know. It's just gone. How is that possible?"  
  
Tenchi looked at the spot where the Koi had been and then after a long moment a smile spread across his face. The little boy had done his first and last act in the name of good.  
  
"Thank you." Tenchi whispered.  
  
To be continued… 


	15. No Need for Dark Warriors: Epilogue

1.1 Author's Note: Most of the characters in the following story are not mine and in no way do I claim them to be. Nor do I claim that I created the universe that the characters are placed in. The characters and the universe remain the property of Hitoshi Okuda, Pioneer LDC, INC and Kadokawa Shoten Publishing CO. Please do not sue. This is a fanfic and is nothing more than a show of my appreciation to the creators of Tenchi Muyo.  
  
1.2  
  
No Need for Dark Warriors  
  
1.3 Epilogue  
  
1.3.1 A day after the disappearance of the Koi, Tenchi at last thought it time to tell everyone the story. Everyone agreed that the little nameless boy was the true hero and it was a fitting piece of irony that Koi's "failed" experiment proved his undoing. Washuu felt a little cheated though, she had real wanted to study the Koi, but it was clear that not only had the Koi blown up but also the boy had taken it very, very far away for it to do so.  
  
It didn't take Washuu long to reverse the time machine and that same day they were looking at Earth again, happy that the planet seemed in good order. Things returned to what resembled normalcy after that. Jurai was fine and according to Washuu's eavesdropping GP Outpost three four one was reporting nothing unusual in the Belt of Sojin. Everyone that was supposed to be alive was. It was as if the Koi had never existed.  
  
It was a week after their trip back in time that the gang found themselves gathered in the living room of the Masaki home.  
  
"Why do you think that little boy did that?" Questioned Sasami. "It must have been scary."  
  
"I'm sure it was." Agreed Tenchi.  
  
Grandfather nodded and took a sip of tea. "Sometimes a person finds a purpose in death, sometimes that is when a person lives."  
  
"I'm just so glad its over." Sighed Aeka as she settled back into the couch.  
  
"It's a bit of a shame though." Said Washuu with a wink. "I really wanted to study that ship a bit more."  
  
Tenchi groaned and stretched out his legs. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."  
  
Sasami seemed to be thinking about something carefully and then spoke. "What would have happened if that boy didn't help us?"  
  
"Nothing good." Said Washuu simply. "We'd all be dead and that's just for starters."  
  
"I'm still confused." Said Tenchi. "What was Koi? Who was he? How could he have lived for so long and been so powerful? Do you think he really was what he hinted he was, a god?"  
  
Washuu nodded. "If power is how a god is measured then he was very close, if not dead on. Who knows what's out there, what terrors are roaming? If he was a god I'm glad he's dead."  
  
"Oh come on!" Ryoko exclaimed and stood up. "You people are all so fatalistic! I'm going out for some air."  
  
Tenchi watched as Ryoko floated toward the door and dematerialized. After a moment Tenchi excused himself and said that he was going for a walk. Once he was outside Tenchi took in a deep breath and enjoyed the fine air the day was producing. He found Ryoko sitting on the lawn looking at Funaho pond. Without a word he took a seat next to her on the soft grass. Choosing his moment carefully he spoke.  
  
"Tell me Ryoko, when we were aboard the Koi, what were you thinking of?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Questioned Ryoko without facing Tenchi.  
  
"When everything looked hopeless what were you thinking?"  
  
"I was knocked out, remember?"  
  
"But what were you thinking of before that?"  
  
"Well, I suppose the last thing that went through my head was the fear that everyone I cared about was going to die and I was going to be helpless to stop it. I- I didn't want anyone to die."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Tenchi."  
  
"Yes Ryoko?"  
  
"Do you think that if a person tries hard enough, no matter what the odds, she can get what she wants?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I was just thinking about something Irai said to me. Do you think that if a person tries hard enough at love they have a chance at finding it, even if most think it's not meant to be?"  
  
"Sure, everyone has a chance at being with who they love."  
  
"Tenchi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Promise me that you won't die anytime soon okay? Promise me that we'll be together for a long time."  
  
"I can't promise that."  
  
"Please. Promise me, its important."  
  
"I'll try… I promise I'll try Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko felt the tears welling up inside her and hoped that Tenchi couldn't see them. She shivered and then she felt something warm on her shoulder. She turned and saw that it was Tenchi's hand, rubbing her shoulder in a comforting manner. She didn't care about the tears anymore. They came hard and fast. Tears filled Tenchi's eyes as well and the two stayed like that under the warmth of the sun.  
  
End.  
  
Authors final note: Well that's the end; please tell me what you thought. Thank you for taking the time to read it. This is my first fanfic and I hope that it is not my last. Once again thank you all. 


End file.
